


The Frontier

by Ladybughanlen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The boys are living on the Frontier in a world with Demons, Magic, and Soul Mates.  Dean finds his heart isn’t in the Hunt anymore and he heads home determined to Bond with the man he loves and retire in peace.  Sam and Jess do their part to help him sort things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A scream echoes out of the valley below. Baby comes to an abrupt stop and turns her head toward the sound.

Dean frowns and follows suit. He squints against the glare of the Sun, but can see very little beyond the densely packed woods. He knees Baby away from the trail leading them home and through the trees to the valley below. 

Baby picks her way down the steep slope and stops short at the edge of the tree line. She’s been in the family business since since birth and knows better then to break their cover. 

Dean pats her on the neck and slides a spyglass out of the worn leather carrying case tied to the front saddle ring. He pushes his hat back and quickly scans the area. He spots a cabin, a barn, and a few outbuildings in the distance. He hops down, stuffs the spyglass into his waistband, and slips his rifle out of the scabbard strapped across his back. He crouches low and moves cautiously into the open.

He takes cover behind a large fallen log and sets his rifle down within reach. He lifts the spyglass and takes a another look at the buildings. He sees no movement and hears nothing out of the ordinary.

Dean trains his spyglass on the cabin and focuses on the front door and windows. Curtains flutter in the breeze, but there’s nothing to indicate a problem. He frowns. He definitely heard a woman scream.

He gets to his feet to move closer, but freezes when a flurry of movement near the barn catches his eye. He drops back down and trains his spyglass on the commotion. He adjusts the focus and a man wearing a black canvas slicker comes into view. He’s wearing tan trousers tucked into knee high black leather boots and a black bowler hat. 

“Shit!” Dean scowls. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a Dark Rider Baby.” 

Baby snorts and stamps her feet in disgust.

“I know.” Dean sighs heavily. They were finally on their way home for good and the last thing they need is a run in with Dark Riders. He refocuses his spyglass. 

In the distance the Dark Rider drags what looks like a young boy across the yard by his hair. 

“Son-of-a-Bitch.” Dean grumbles. “Why does it always have to be a kid?” He shakes his head. “Assholes.” 

Behind him Baby inches forward and blows out a heavy breath across the back of his neck. 

“I know Baby.” Dean reaches back and rubs her nose. “But we can’t leave Dark Riders out here running unchecked.” 

Baby bobs her head and nickers softly.

“You’re right.” Dean rubs his face and groans. “We promised we’d be home in time for the baby and we’re already pushing it.”

Baby tosses her head and paws the crowd.

“I know, but we can’t just leave them.” Dean nods his head toward the Dark Rider and his victim. “Not when we can help.” 

Baby nudges his shoulder with her nose and tosses her head toward the trail home.

“Bullshit.” Dean huffs. “We can’t leave that poor kid. Dark Riders have no mercy. You know that!”

Baby curls her top lip and heaves an enormous sigh.

“Stop complaining.” Dean rolls his eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if we walked away.” He nudges her neck. “Don’t pretend you don’t love to kick Bad Guy Butt.”

Baby sucks in a breath and blows a wet raspberry.

“Jesus Baby!” Dean growls and wipes at the sticky mess off the side of his face with his handkerchief. “You’ve made your point. Okay? We won’t get any closer then we have to.”

Baby bobs her head and tosses her head toward the cabin. 

Dean turns and brings his spyglass up for another look. 

The Dark Rider has stopped in the middle of the front yard. He bends over the boy and jerks the kid to his feet. 

The kid flails his arms, but his blows barely register on the Dark Rider. 

The Dark Rider grins and shoves the boy toward the cabin steps. 

The boy sprawls into the dirt, but is back on his feet in a flash. He whips around and kicks the Dark Rider in the shin. 

The Dark Rider yelps and boots the kid in the stomach.  
The boys doubles over.

The Dark Rider grabs the kid by the back of the neck, and shoves him face first into the ground. He holds him prone for a short minute before stepping back rom the gasping boy and delivering a swift kick to the boy’s ribs.

The boy cries out and tries to roll away.

“Son-of-a-Bitch!” Dean curses under his breath. He fingers twitch toward his rifle, but can’t take a shot. Not yet. He needs to know what they’re up against first. There could be one Dark Rider or twenty. 

The Dark Rider drops a knee into the kid’s back and snatches a handful of hair. He wrenches the boy’s head back at a painful angle and punches him in the face. 

The kid goes limp.

The Dark Rider throws his head back and laughs. He shoves off the boy and stands up. He adjusts his hat and strides toward the cabin. 

Dean takes a steadying breath and watches the man’s progress through the spyglass. 

“Hey!” The Dark Rider stops in front of the porch and shouts. “You find anything good in there?”

Dean’s tempted to shoot the man in the back, Dark Riders don’t deserve an honorable death, but he knows now he’s dealing with more then one of them. He forces himself to wait and watch.

A few seconds later a mess of white petticoats and bright blue skirt fly through the door and tumble down the steps. The heap of cotton and twisted fabric rolls over in the dust and a young woman pushes herself to her feet. 

“Fuck.” Dean clenches his fists. Beating the boy was bad enough. Whatever the Dark Riders have planned for the woman will be far worse.

The woman shoves a tangled mess of hair out of her face and slaps her twisted skirts into submission.

A second Dark Rider emerges from the cabin and saunters down the steps. The first Dark Rider moves back into the center of the yard and together they box the woman in. 

The woman scrambles away. She looks at one Dark Rider and to the other and spots the boy laying prone on the ground. “You Bastards!” 

“Well…well…well.” The first Dark Rider chortles. “Looks like we found us a feisty one.”

The woman wipes her face with the back of one hand and grips her long skirts with the other. She sucks in a breath and lifts her chin in defiance. There’s nowhere to run and she clearly knows it. She settles for glaring at the Dark Riders. 

Dean groans. He’s too far away to take a decent shot and it doesn’t look like he’s got much time to find a better vantage point. He tucks the spyglass away, snags his rifle, and makes a break for the only other available cover. 

He bolts across the open grass pasture and throws himself behind a pile of stones. He counts to three and when no shots ring out he peeks over the top. 

The scene at the cabin hasn’t changed. The woman is still cornered and the Dark Riders far to intent on their prey to notice anything else. 

The woman moves around the yard with small cautious steps. She’s clearly trying keep both Dark Riders in sight and somehow reach the fallen boy, but it is a losing proposition.

The Dark Riders simply hang back and grin. 

From his new vantage point Dean has a better field of view, but he’s still farther away then he’d like. He sighs in frustration. He’s an expert shot, but without back up he needs whatever shots he takes need to be perfect the first time. He’d feel better if he could cut the distance by a third. He scowls. He’s as close as he’s going to get without giving himself away. He shoulders his rifle and takes aim.

“Come on pretty girl.” The second Dark Rider spreads his arms wide. “Enough playing hard to get.” He grins. “We just want to have a little fun. If you behave yourself we’ll take it easy on you.” 

The woman snarls and spits at him in reply. 

The Dark Riders exchange a look and share a laugh. 

Dean grinds his teeth and waits. 

The first Dark Rider makes a half-hearted grab for the woman, but she easily dances out of his reach.

The women keeps her eyes glued on the Dark Riders as she backs slowly toward the boy.

“You can’t help him Missy.” The first Dark Rider taunts. “He’s down for the count.”

“Fuck you!” The woman bends and snatches a knife from her boot. “You won’t get us without a fight you Bastards!”

Dean nods in approval. The Frontier is no place for the faint of heart and he’s both the boy and girl have some serious spunk. 

He takes a deep calming breath and cocks his rifle. The mechanism is smooth and slips a cartridge into the chamber with barely a sound. He checks his sights, gauges the breeze, and waits patiently for the Dark Riders to make their next move. 

“Ahh come on Sweetheart.” The second Dark Rider grins. “Play nice.” He feigns left, but the woman doesn’t fall for it. 

“Good girl.” Dean whispers. “Watch your right.” 

The first Dark Rider chuckles and lunges. 

The woman anticipates the move and instead of dodging she lunges into the attack and slashes the Dark Rider’s arm.

The Dark Rider howls and stumbles back. “Bitch!” He makes a show of cradling his injury. “You’ll pay for that Babycakes.” 

“He’s playing it up.” Dean mumbles. “It’s a trap.”

The woman doesn’t attempt to press the advantage. Instead she moves farther the right and places herself between the boy and the Dark Riders. 

“Good move.” Dean nodes approvingly. 

The first Dark Rider makes another half-hearted grab for the woman’s arm. 

The woman dodges him, but she can’t avoid the second Dark Rider who swoops in from her right. 

The second Dark Rider doesn’t make the mistake of grabbing for her. Instead he simply stomps a booted foot down on the trailing edge of her skirt. 

The woman lurches to a stop and throws her arms for balance. 

The first Dark Rider reaches out and casually and shoves the woman backward.

The woman’s tangled skirts work against her and unable to keep her footing she goes down hard. She immediately yanks her dress free and tries to scoot away, but the second Dark Rider pounces on her before she can escape. 

The woman screams and slashes at his face with her knife. 

The Dark Rider ducks her strike and throws a leg over to straddle her hips. He grabs her wrist and slams it into the ground.

The woman screams in pain and the knife goes flying. She screams again and bucks upward, but she can’t dislodge her much larger assailant. She manages to land a few blows with her free hand, but the Dark Rider simply laughs at her.

The Dark Rider pins her arms above her head. “Hello pretty.” He bends down and gnashes his teeth in the woman’s face like a dog. 

The woman collapses completely limp.

The Dark Rider grins and leans in. 

The woman snaps her head forward and head-butts him in the nose.

The Dark Rider roars and rears back. He swipes a hand across his bleeding nose and spits a wad of blood into the woman’s hair.

“Asshole!” The woman screams and thrashes. “Let me up you filthy Son-of-a-Bitch!”

The Dark Rider draws his free arm back, balls his fist, and grins at her with blood red teeth.

Dean sniffs, puffs out a relaxed breath, and pulls the trigger. His bullet spirals through the air, strikes the Dark Rider just above his ear, and blows through his brain and takes most of his head with it.

The first Dark Rider grabs for his pistol and whirls to confront the unexpected threat. He pops of a few shots in Dean’s general direction, but he’s out of accurate pistol range and the bullets miss by a mile. The Dark Rider realizes his predicament and bolts for cover.

Dean jumps to his feet and calmly racks another round into the chamber. He brings the rifle up and tracks the Dark Rider’s mad dash across the yard. He sights in, blows out breath, and squeezes the trigger. His second bullet tears through the Dark Rider’s neck and buries itself in a fence post just beyond. 

The Dark Rider falls to his knees and paws at his throat. He gasps for breath and turns white as a sheet. He turns toward Dean, gasps like a fish, and pitches face first into the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean holds his rifle on the second Dark Rider as he stalks forward. He stands back and watches closely as the man slowly suffocates. When he is satisfied the Dark Rider is no longer breathing he safes his rifle and tucks it away in the scabbard on his back. He tips his hat back, wipes his face, and turns to check on the woman and boy. 

The woman is on her knees near the boy. She shoots a look at Dean a quickly gathers the boy into her arms. She struggles to her feet.

Dean smiles and raises his hands. 

The woman clutches the boy to her chest. “Who are you?”

“A Hunter.” Dean says and offers a traditional Hunter greeting. It doesn’t always work. Some people don’t know enough to recognize it while others no enough to distrust it. Not all Hunters are as honorable as they should be.

The woman takes a deep breath and shifts the limp boy higher onto her shoulder. She is so petite the tips of the boy’s boots brush the ground and stir up dust while she struggles to hold him. 

Dean keeps his hands raised and a smile on his face.

The woman stares at him for a long moment before she raises a shaky hand and returns the greeting. 

Dean blows out a breath and tips his hat. 

The woman knees buckle and she sags to the ground. She shifts the boy in arms and cradles him close to her chest. 

Dean turns and whistles. 

Baby whinnies in response and canters gracefully across the open field. 

Dean greets her with a smile and a forehead scratch. 

Baby huffs and nuzzles her nose in the hair behind Dean’s ear. She takes a big sniff and bumps the edge of his hat knocking it sideways.

“Stop it Brat.” Dean chuckles, pushes her away, and adjusts his hat. “I’m fine.”

Baby snorts and brushes past him to sniff at the woman and boy.

The woman glances barely spares the horse a glance. She is too busy wiping the boy’s dirty face clean with the edge of her torn skirt. 

Baby snorts and moves away to nose at a few choice tuffs of grass. 

The woman takes a final swipe at the boy’s face and runs her fingers over his checks and nose. Apparently satisfied that the boy isn’t seriously injured she hugs him close, drops a kiss on the top of his head, and pats his cheek.

Dean stands back and watches until the boy eventually comes to.

The first thing he does is shove the woman out of his face. 

The woman huffs, but releases her hold. 

The boy scowls and sits up. He wipes his nose on his shirt sleeve, turns, and spits blood into the dirt.

“Gross.” The woman grimaces and pokes the boy in the shoulder. 

The boy scowls and brushes her off. 

Dean suppresses a chuckle. 

The woman bends down and whispers in the boy’s ear. 

The boy’s eyes go wide and he breaks into a proud grin. 

The woman wraps her arms around the boy and hugs him close. 

The boy accepts the affection for a brief moment before shoving her away again. 

The woman sighs and looks up at Dean with cautious eyes. 

The boy blinks at Dean and then turns to stare at Baby with open curiosity.

Dean tugs Baby’s head up and removes her bridle. He hooks it over the saddle horn and ties it down. He lifts a stirrup, loosens the cinch, and slides the saddle off her back. He sets it down in the rough grass and gives Baby a quick rubdown with the saddle blanket. 

Baby sucks in a deep breath, blows it out, and shakes like wet dog. 

The boy barks a laugh. 

Dean shoots him a grin. 

The boy shoves to his feet and takes a step closer. “What’s her name Mister?” 

“Her name is ‘Impala’, but she goes by ‘Baby’.” 

The boy grins. His face is swollen and he’ll have a black eye in no time. 

Dean tamps down a flare of anger. There’s no telling what the Dark Riders had planned for the boy and the woman. Dark Riders were known to do unspeakable things. Their victims suffer terrible fates and very few survive. 

The boy reaches a hand out.

Baby stretches her neck and snuffles at the boy’s palm.

“Wow.” The boy gently rubs her velvety nose. “She’s beautiful.” He cracks a grin. “Huge too!”

“She prefers…big boned.” Dean chuckles and pats Baby on the neck. 

The women huffs and rolls her eyes.

Dean winks at her.

The boy blinks in confusion. “Big boned?” 

“It’s a joke.” The woman grumps. 

The boy frowns, but nods. “I’ve never seen a horse like her before.”

“Baby is taller and more barrel chested then most of the horses you’ve probably see out here.” Dean tells the boy. “Baby is built for pulling heavy loads and endurance, but don’t let her fool you.” He pats her on the shoulder. “She can get up and go if she needs to.”

“Cool.” The boy can’t peel his eyes away. “Are there more like her?” 

“Once we thought she was the last of her kind.” Dean says matter-of-fact. “But, my Brother and I found a wild Stallion just like her a while back. He had a busted up leg so we nursed him back to health and…” He grins. “He and Baby hit it off.”

“Do they have any babies?” 

“Not yet.”

“Is the Stallion even bigger?”

“Shadow is actually a bit smaller, but…” Dean chuckles. “He’d never admit it.” 

The woman snorts.

The boy ignores them both and rubs Baby’s forehead.

“If we’re lucky we’ll be dozens of horses like Baby and Shadow someday.” Dean gives Baby another affectionate pat. “We were on our way home to settle down.” 

The boy nods. “Is her mate all black too?” 

“Yep. That’s why we named him Shadow.” Dean confirms. “Not a speck of color.” 

“Black is a color.” The woman corrects him. 

Dean raises an amused eyebrow. “Right.” 

“She’s always right.” The boy crosses his arms and grumbles. “She’s a Smartypants.”

The woman blushes and opens her mouth.

“My Brother’s a Smartypants too.” Dean interrupts. 

The boy shoots the woman a triumphant grin.

“But…” Dean continues. “His big now-it-all brain has saved my Ass more times then I can count.” He gives the boy a look. “I’ll bet your Sister has done the same for you once or twice.” 

The boy blushes, scuffs the dirt with his toe, and nods.

The woman flashes Dean a grateful smile. She gets to her feet and offers Baby her hand. “Her coat is beautiful.” 

“Ya.” The boy reaches out to stroke Baby’s neck. “All silky black.” 

“Did you braid her mane?” The woman asks. 

“Ya.” Dean blushes just a little. “She’s got a really long mane and tail so when we’re on the trail the braids keep it out of her eyes and from dragging on the ground.”

“Of course.” The woman smiles and reaches out to rub a hand over Baby’s nose. “You have to see bad guys coming don’t you?” She smiles and pushes her own hair back from her face. “I’ll bet it gets tangled up pretty quick without the braids. Right girl?” 

Baby snorts, tosses her head, and prances her front feet from side to side. 

The women and the boy laugh in delight. 

Dean nudges Baby with his shoulder. “Show off.” 

Baby nickers and flaps her lips. 

“Alright.” Dean gives her a playful shove and turns to the boy. “Any chance you could spare a handful of grain and show Baby to the water trough?”

The boy nods eagerly. “I’ll get a spare halter from the barn…”

“You won’t need it.” Dean says before the boy can run off. “She’ll follow you.”

“Really?” The boy raises a skeptical brown.

“Lead the way and we’ll see.” 

The boy grins and moves a few steps away. 

Dean waves a hand for Baby to follow and she moseys after the boy without protest. 

He watches until they enter the small well kept barn before turning to the woman. “Are you alright Ma’am?”

“Yes.” The woman sucks in a breath and brushes her fingers over her split lip. She grimaces and brings her skirt up to dab at it. “I’ll survive.” 

“Do you need a Doc?”

“He didn’t…” The woman blushes brightly and shakes her head. “I mean…he was going to, but…”

Dean nods his understanding. At least she didn’t have to face that horror. “Glad to hear it.”

The woman nods. 

Dean is exceedingly grateful for her calm demeanor. More often then not he’s faced with tears and hysteria at this point. From women and men alike. 

“Thank you.” The woman sighs. “For saving us.”

“It’s what I do Ma’am.”

“I know.” The woman says matter-of-fact. “Once a Hunter, always a Hunter. Right?” 

“Something like that.” Dean slips his rifle and scabbard off his shoulders and rests the weapon against the saddle. He unbuttons his wool jacket and reaches inside to pull his Hunter’s Badge and Journal from his inside vest pocket. He flips open the Badge and the woman takes it for a closer look.

“Our Guardian showed us an example of a real Hunter’s Badge at Congregation once so we would all know what to look for.” The woman explains. “You can’t be too careful these days.” 

“Fair enough.” Dean takes the Badge back and stuffs it into his pocket. He opens his Journal and slides a pencil from the binding. “Your name Ma’am? For the record.”

“Libby Louisa Hepler.” The woman nods toward the barn. “That’s my Brother…Timothy George.”

Dean notes their names and reaches a hand out. “It’s good to meet you Ms. Hepler.”

“Libby please.” Libby shakes his hand.

“Dean Winchester.” Dean replies. “Call me Dean. Do you two live here alone?”

“We lost our folks a couple of years back.” Libby tells him. “They got sick and…” She shrugs. “Nothing Doc could do.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks.” Libby lifts a shoulder and looks aways. “We do well enough for the council to leave us be.”

Local councils often ship orphans off to relatives or even farther West to families who can take them in. Moving orphans or those who can’t make a go of farming or ranching also opened up established homesteads for those who could work them. As long as councils keep everyone’s best interests in mind the system worked well.

Dean casts a glance around the well cared for property. “Looks like you have been taking good care of the place.”

“Thanks.” Libby flashes a proud smile. 

Dean clears his throat and points toward the dead men. “Did you happen to catch their names?” 

“That one’s name was ‘Miller’.” Libby points to the first Dark Rider. “The other one warned me that ‘Miller’ was on the way.”

“Okay.” Dean doesn’t recognize the name, but most Dark Riders are on a council’s wanted list somewhere. He’ll send the names and a descriptions of the dead men to the Central Registry and maybe the big brains in the Archives will match them to known crimes. “Did you hear a name for the other one?”

“No.” Libby sighs. “My Brother might have heard something though.” She turns toward the barn. “Tim!”

“Coming!” Tim trots out of the barn with Baby trailing behind. 

“Did you hear those men use any names?” Libby asks.

Tim shakes his head and looks at the dead men. 

“How did they get here?” Dean asks. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t hear them ride up.” Tim points to the Dark Rider Dean shot in the throat. “He was hiding out behind the trees near the outhouse.” He grimaces and rubs his swollen cheek. “He grabbed me and the other one ran ahead to the cabin.” 

Dean nods and walks over to the dead man. He looks him over and quickly records any obvious distinguishing facial characteristics, the man’s estimated height, and a guess at his weight. 

He moves over to the second Dark Rider and looks at Libby. “Anything about this man’s face I should know?” 

Libby looks at the what’s left of the Dark Rider’s head and wrinkles her nose. “He had a mole over his left eyebrow and a lazy eye.” 

“Right or left?”

“Right.”

Dean notes that. “Anything else?”

Libby shakes her head.

Dean closes the Journal and stows it safely away.

“So what do we do now?” Libby looks at the dead men and back to Dean. 

“First we round up their horses.” Dean puts his hands on his hips and scans the trees behind the cabin. “They didn’t get all the way out here on foot.” He kicks the dead man’s boot. “Their shoe leather doesn’t show enough mileage.” 

“There’s a small creek a short way back.” Libby points to the west of the cabin. “It could be they left heir horses near the water.”

Dean nods and raises an eyebrow at Tim. “Want to help me round them up?” 

Tim nods his head eagerly. 

Dean looks at Libby for permission.

“Go on.” Libby looks down at her dress in disgust. “I’ll go get cleaned up.”


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Dean and Tim about 10 minutes to find the Dark Rider’s horses ground tied near the creek. 

Tim washes the blood off his face in the creek and scoops out a drink of water. 

“This is a nice place you’ve got.” Dean notes. “Were you born out here?”

“My Grandparents on Pa’s side settled out here.” Tim tells him. “They put up the barn and built the cabin when he was a kid.”

Dean snags one horse and hands the reins for the other to Tim. They turn and head back to the cabin.

“They gave the place to my folks when they got married.” Tim goes on. “They moved into town and passed away when I was a baby.”

Dean nods. 

“I love it here.” Tim says. “Libby loves it too.” He frowns. “I hope we won’t have to leave after today.”

“I’ll make sure your Guardian knows you two put up a good fight.” Dean reassures.

Tim flashes a grins. “Thanks.”

They get back to the cabin and strip the horse of their tack. They throw the saddles over a fence rail and carry the saddles bags and bedrolls to the porch.

Libby emerges from the cabin and smiles. Her hair is wet, brushed back, and tied into a ponytail. She’s changed into a pair of overlarge trousers, a blue button down wool shirt, and a broad leather belt. 

“Feeling better?” Dean asks.

“Ya.” Libby nods and raises an eyebrow at the saddle bags. “Anything good?”

“Have a look.” Dean waves a hand at the goods. “Could be some things worth keeping.”

Libby takes a seat at the top of the stairs and pulls the first set of saddle bags into her lap. 

Tim joins her and grabs the second set.

Dean adjusts his pistol belt, takes a deep breath, and heads over to dead men. He crouches next to the first Dark Rider and gets to work. He removes the dead man’s black canvas slicker and throws it toward the burn pit in the side yard. Even in good shape it isn’t worth keeping. It’s much to distinctive and no one wants to be associated with such a murderous gang. 

He searches the Dark Rider and finds a pistol, a machete, three short knives, and a meager pile of ammunition. He also finds a leather pouch with a few coins and some universal barter script. He piles those items up and reaches for the man’s feet. 

He pulls off the dead man’s knee high boots and examines them. They’re well made and must have cost a pretty penny. Their current shape screams Dark Rider, but they can easily be trimmed down to a more common height and covered with a pant leg no one would no their origin. He sets them in the keep pile. 

He strips the dead man down to his Union Suit and throws the trousers and flannel shirt into a wash pile. He ignores the filthy underwear, but takes the man’s socks. They’re heavy wool and hard to come by on the Frontier. He adds them to the wash pile. 

Dean stands, stretches, and adjusts his pistol belt. He should take it off, but he doesn’t like to be without a weapon. The only place he’s feels truly safe is still three days ride away. He sighs. Now that the immediate threat has past he’s anxious to get back on the trail. 

He takes a another deep breath and moves to the second Dark Rider. He resolutely strips the nearly headless man. He finds two decent pistols, another machete, two long knives, and a grand total of four bullets. He finds an empty coin purse and a stuffed tobacco pouch. He takes the man’s shirt, trousers, socks, boots, and drops them in the appropriate piles. He tosses the second black slicker onto the burn pile and transports the rest of the salvaged goods to the porch. 

“Looks like a good haul.” Libby observes.

Dean takes his hat off, runs a hand through his hair, and repositions it. “The outer clothes and boots are worth keeping and there’s a few coins and barter script.” 

Libby nods. “I’ll pack everything thing up for you.” 

“No.” Dean shakes his head. “You go ahead and keep it.”

Libby raises an eyebrow. “But it’s your due?” 

Dean shrugs. Hunters typically salvage all they can and sell the goods or trade them for things they need to keep moving on the trail, but he doesn’t have to worry about that any more. He’s going home this time for good. Everything he’ll ever need is waiting for him.

“There’s nothing here I need.” Dean tells her. “Keep what you think you can use and sell the rest.”

Libby blinks in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Yep.” Dean points out a few items. “Those pistols should give you some decent credits and the knives are worth something at least.” He nods toward the corral. “Those saddles are pretty well used, but if you don’t need them you could get $50 credits or so apiece.”

“And the horses?” Libby asks. “We can barely feed the two we have.” She shrugs. “More hungry mouths will cut us short on hay this winter.”

“Ask for $200 credits each at the Livery.” Dean says. “You can let them bargain you down to $150 if you have to, but no less.” He gives her a look. “Those horses are good stock.” 

Libby smiles. “I can do that.”

Dean takes a seat on the steps and looks over what Libby and Tim found in the saddle bags. The supplies are meager at best. Dark Riders travel fast and light. There’s no need to carry more when they can just take whatever they need or want.

“I think we’ll compost most of it.” Libby sighs. “None of it looks edible.” 

Dean can’t disagree. 

“Thank you again for coming to our rescue.” Libby gives him a grateful smile. “It’s a lucky thing you were riding by.”

“It’s a good thing you screamed.” Dean tells her honestly. “I was riding the ridge trail and only heard you the one time.” 

Libby grins. “My Ma was small like me and she always said being petite doesn’t mean you have to have a small voice.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Tim grumbles. 

Dean barks a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean leans on the borrowed shovel and sighs. Grave digging never gets easier. He wipes his face and tosses the shovel aside.

Tim stares at the fresh hole. “Is it deep enough?”

“For a traditional burial?” Dean shakes his head. “No.” They’ve only broken through roughly three feet of hard packed dirt. “But, we’re going to purify the bodies and there won’t be much left so…” He glances over the two new graves. “No reason to wear ourselves out.”

“Good.” Tim drops his shovel next to the other one. “Are we going to plant Wardens?”

“I always do.” 

“Better safe than sorry?” 

“You know it.” Dean agrees. “Libby said your town has a Guardian. Do they keep Warden seeds and Holy Oil stocked?”

“Ya. Our Guardian makes sure we have everything.” Tim beams. “She’s amazing. She was a Hunter once too. Like you. Her name is Jo Harvelle. Did you know her?”

Dean’s stomach clenches. “Ya.” He wipes his face and silently curses Bill Harvelle. He’d taken the man’s broken body home and built the funeral pyre, but he hadn’t stayed to watch him burn. “I knew Jo a while ago when she was a bit older then you.”

“Wow.” Tim grins. “Have you met a lot of other Hunters?”   
“Plenty.” 

“That must be so Cool.” Tim’s eyes shine. “I can’t wait to tell folks I met you.”

Dean suppresses a frown.

“I heard Jo gathered a dozen souls before she got hurt.” Tim goes on. “She’s only got one arm now, but everyone says she was a real Hunter before she came here and took over as Guardian.”

“Once a Hunter, always a Hunter.” Dean says mumbles. He hadn’t heard Jo was injured, but he didn’t exactly sit around and gossip with other Hunters. He isn’t surprised to hear that she took up the family business though. Jo was always eager to be part of the life. “I’ll bet she’s a Hell of a Guardian.”

“She’s Awesome!” 

Dean clears his throat and turns to walk back toward the cabin. He wonders if Ellen followed Jo out here or if she’s on her own. He’s thought about checking in on them once or twice over the years, but knowing it wouldn’t change anything has kept him away. Better to let them go on blaming him than admit Bill was a fool. 

Tim scrambles to keep up.

“Any chance you’ve got a couple of Soul Keepers stashed away somewhere?” Dean asks. 

“There are half a dozen in the cellar.” Time shrugs. “Jo gives all the homesteaders and ranchers a few in case a Hunter needs one.” 

“That’s a good practice.” Dean sighs in relief. “Go fetch me two of them.” 

Tim nods and hurries into the cabin. 

Dean goes over to his saddle bags and digs out the gathering gauntlet. He tucks into the back of his waistband. 

Tim returns a few minutes later with two brown earthenware jars. 

Dean accepts the jars and takes a minute to admire the containment sigils carved into their sides. “Nice work.” He smiles. Jo always did have an artistic eye. “Your Guardian knows her stuff.”

Tim grins proudly.

“I’ve got the Salt and the Holy Oil.” Libby calls from the porch. She hitches a heavy drawstring bag on her hip and balances a large earthenware jug on the other. 

“Great!” Dean smiles and thinks about sending a ‘thank you’ note to Jo, but decides against it. It’ll be bad enough for her to hear he’s still alive and that he’d been nearby.

“What now?” Tim wants to know. 

Dean nods toward the bodies laying in the yard. “Now we drag these two over to the grave site and set them on fire.”

Time grins. “Cool!” 

“Alright.” Dean blows out a breath. Dragging the dead men and positioning them in the shallow graves was no small feat, even with the help. He wipes sweat from his forehead and nods at Libby and Tim. “Get ready.”

Libby uncorks the Holy Oil and grabs a handful of Salt. 

“Throw the Salt immediately.” Dean warns her. 

“I understand.” Libby looks at the dead men. “We don’t want to give any wandering Demons a chance to move in.” 

“That’s right.” Dean looks at Tim. 

Tim promptly drops to the ground, picks up a Soul Keeper, unlatches the spring catch, and opens the lid. He gives Dean a ‘thumbs up’.

Dean slides on the iron gauntlet and gives it a thorough check to ensure none of the protective links are broken or missing. “When I drop the Soul inside the Keeper it will glow, but…” 

“It won’t heat up or burn through.” Tim licks his lips nervously. “I know.” 

“If you change you mind…” Dean gives the boy a stern look. “You set the Keeper upright on the ground and be still. I’ll do the rest.”

Tim sucks in a breath. “I’ve got this.” 

Dean flicks one last look at Libby who hefts the oil and gives him a grim smile. He sighs and crouches beside the grave of the Dark Rider he shot in the throat. He rips the Union Suit open to bare the dead man’s chest, flexes his gloved fingers, and starts the retrieval incantation from memory. 

In seconds the man’s chest begins to shimmer and burn bright orange and then dark red. 

Dean shoves his gloved hand into the swirl of color and grabs hold of the man’s Soul. It’s slippery and tries to wriggle out of reach, but there is no where to escape to. He grimaces, plunges his hand farther inside for a better grip, and finally clamps the gauntlet tightly around the dead man’s Soul.

“Get ready Tim.” Dean tugs hard. The Soul puts up a fight, but he’s won this battle many times before and there’s no way he’s going to lose today. He squares his shoulders and leans back on his heels. 

With his body weight as leverage Dark Rider’s stubborn black Soul slowly slides into the light. It finally pops free sickening squelch and immediately starts to smoke.

“Oh…” Libby gags and pinches her nose. “That’s revolting.”

Dean couldn’t agree more. He turns and stuffs the black writhing mess into the gapping mouth of the Soul Keeper. He shakes the Soul loose form his glove and the Dark Rider’s Soul drops to the bottom of the container with an audible plop.

“That’s was his Soul?” Tim whispers wide-eyed and frozen. 

“Yes.” Dean reaches out, slaps the lids down, and flips the latch.

“Sorry…” Tim starts and gulps in a breath. “I…” 

“It’s okay kid you’ll get the next one.” Dean thumps the boy on the shoulder with his clean hand. “Now Libby!”

Libby jumps and blushes. She squares her shoulders and tosses the Salt in the dead Dark Rider’s face followed quickly by splashes of Holy Oil.

“That’s good.” Dean tells her after she’s poured on a liberal amount.

Libby yanks the jug back and flicks him a glance. “I wasn’t sure how much.”

“Enough to get the fire started.” Dean replies and fishes a match out of front pocket. He strikes it on the heel of his boot and drops it into the grave. 

The flame hits the Holy Oil and the body promptly bursts into flames.

“Holy Shit!” Tim stares in awe. 

“Tim!” Libby scolds.

Tim ignores his Sister. “Do Souls always smell like that?” 

“Pretty much.” Dean shrugs. “The bad ones anyway.” 

“How do they live like that? With all the…” Libby waves a hand under her nose. “Evil inside them?” 

“It’s not living.” Dean says matter-of-fact. “The more corrupt they become the more their Soul deteriorates.” He shrugs. “Dark Riders fall faster then most, but Evil is Evil and eventually the rotten Soul just…” 

Libby and Tim stare at him with wide eyes. 

Dean clears his throat. “Eats them up.”

Libby frowns.

“How come we can’t smell them?” Tim looks down at the Keeper in his lap and over to the smoking remains. “I mean how do they keep all that nasty inside? It’s so rank. People should notice. Right?”

“They do.” Dean points out. “Anytime your gut tells you to steer clear of someone or you get that prickly feeling at back of your neck.”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “Those folks have rotten Souls?” 

“Mostly.” 

Tim blinks. “Creepy.” 

“It’s instincts.” Libby drags her eyes away from the burning body. “Right?” 

“Right.” Dean acknowledges. “Most people just ignore them, but they really shouldn’t.”

Time frowns. “So that gut feeling is your Soul telling you to watch out?” 

“Yep.”

“Wow.” Tim takes the Keeper, places it carefully on the ground next to him, and grabs the empty one. “I didn’t know Souls could do that.”

“Souls recognize the good in other Souls too.” Dean’s mind flashes on his lover and he can’t help but smile. “Just like Souls recognize their Mate.”

Libby smiles sadly. “Ma and Pa were Soul Mates.” 

Tim looks up at his Sister. “Is that how Ma always knew when Pa was almost home?”

“They were Bonded too.” Libby nods. “Ma said she knew right off about Pa being hers.” 

“I knew it the second I felt the pull.” Dean sighs wistfully. “When I found him…he…well…” He blinks and catches himself.

Libby raises an amused eyebrow while Tim just giggles. 

Dean blushes. “Back to work slackers.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean discards the filthy gauntlet in the grass and fishes a small metal tin out of his saddle bags. He selects two soft metal disks and two short twisted wire bands. 

“What are those for?” Tim wants to know. 

“They have my Hunter’s mark.” Dean shows him the symbol pressed into the metal. “The Winchester Seal.”

Tim studies it closely. “Is that a pentagram?”

“Sort of.” Dean shrugs. “It’s a modified Lesser Key of Solomon.” He gestures for him to pick up a Soul Keeper. “The Winchester’s have used it for centuries.” 

Tim holds the jar while Dean quickly secures the wire bands and affixes the Winchester Seal to the Soul Keeper’s lid latch. 

Libby picks up the second Soul Keeper and holds it up. 

Dean attaches the second seal. “The seals make them safe to transport so just hand them over to your Guardian along with the descriptions I gave you and the note.”

Libby nods and pats the pocket of her trousers. 

“Then Jo can record the Souls and add your Hunter’s mark to the council registry.” Tim says. “Right? So you get credit for the gathering.”

Dean nods. He can’t help but wonder what Jo will have to say when she sees the Winchester Seal. Probably nothing good.

“How many gatherings have you done?” Tim rubs the seal between his fingers and looks at Dean.

“Too many to count.” Dean replies out of habit. He knows the number, but he doesn’t brag about his gatherings like some Hunters. 

Tim huffs and rolls his eyes. 

Dean flicks a look at Libby who shrugs. “If I include the Souls I’ve gathered from Spirits…one thousand six hundred and with these two…” He looks at Tim. “Forty three.”

“Really?” Tim gulps. “Holy Shit!”

“It’s time for the Warden seeds Tim.” Libby hands her Brother the second Soul Keeper. “Go on and put these in the old storm cellar out back. Then grab a packet of seeds from the garden shed.” 

Tim hurries off.

“Sorry.” Libby apologizes. “He’s too curious sometimes.”

“He’s a good Kid.” Dean shrugs. “It was a fair question.”

Libby snorts. “He can be a real pain in the Ass.” 

Dean barks a laugh. “I’ve got one of those too.”

“What?” Libby grins. “A pain in the Ass or a little Brother?”

“A pain in the Ass little Brother and a pain in the Ass…”

“Soul Mate?” Libby teases. 

“Ya.” Dean can’t help but grin. 

“You’re lucky.” Libby tells him.

Dean couldn’t agree more. “Wouldn’t trade them for the world.” 

Libby grins. “Nope.”

Dean rolls his shoulders and straightens his hat. He casts a glance around for Baby and spots her by the cabin. She’s busy nosing around a tiny patch of green grass poking up from beneath the front porch steps. He whistles and Baby trots over. 

Dean scratches her ears and pats her neck.

“I know I said it already, but…” Libby runs her hands over Baby’s braids. “Thank you for all you’ve done.”

Dean waves her off. “Like I said…”

“No.” Libby sighs and scuffs at the ground with her boots. “Not just for us.” She gives him a tentative smile. “For everyone else too.” 

Dean blushes and adjusts his hat. 

“I mean it.” Libby insists. “I get the impression people don’t often say that to you.” 

Dean shrugs.

Libby pats his arm and moves away to rub Baby’s nose. “You put yourself at risk to save others and…” She chuckles. “I know enough about people to know that most of them are probably ungrateful Shits about it.”

Dean snorts. 

“But you do it anyway.” Libby gives Baby one last pat. “That’s amazing Dean.” 

“Not for much longer.” Dean admits for the first time out loud. 

“Retiring?”   
“Ya.” Dean scrubs a hand across his face. “It’s time.” 

“Well good.” Libby gives him an approving smile. “I’m sure your family and Soul Mate are worth it.”

“They are.” Dean smiles. “He is.”

“I found them.” Tim runs ups and waves the packet of seeds under Dean’s nose.

Dean takes them and opens the envelope. He taps a few of seeds into his hand and looks them over. “These will do.”

“We soak them overnight and plant them before first light.” Tim says. “Is that right?”

Dean nods. “I assume you know the Sowing Ritual?”

“Of course.” Libby says evenly. 

“Then plant the seeds at Sunrise, complete the Sowing Ritual, give them one more good soak, and the flowers should bloom by midday.” 

Libby nods. “No problem.”

“Do they really work?” Tim frown and shakes the packet of seeds a skeptical look. “They’re just flowers?” 

“Warden Flowers planted correctly on a grave will prevent the Souls we just gathered from finding their way back to their bodies.” Dean explains. “If they somehow manage to escape.”

“Do they…” Tim hesitates. “Escape a lot?”

“No.” Dean shakes his head. “The Soul Keepers are a pretty solid prison and your Guardian will send them on their way as quickly as she can.” He sighs. “Sometimes a Soul refuses to cross over and they wonder as Spirits until a Hunter sends them on. Sometimes a Demon escapes Hell and roams until it finds a host.” He gives the boy a reassuring smile. “Those things don’t happen very often. Most Hunters spend their time Hunting other Supernatural baddies.”   
“Oh.” Tim blinks in confusion. “So a wondering Soul or…or Demon just can’t move in wherever they want?” 

“When someone is sick and dies like our parents…” Libby jumps in. “Their Souls depart naturally so there’s nothing left for a Demon to take.”

“Right.” Dean agrees. “When we gather a Soul we have to take extra precautions.” 

Tims sighs in relief.

“The Salt, the Holy Oil, the Wardens, and the Sowing Ritual.” Dean sums things up. “They’re all part of the gathering process and they ensure that no wondering Demons can jump in and take over.”

Tim nods. “Do Wardens ever stop blooming?” 

“No.” Dean says. “Once they take root they never die.”

“No matter what?” Tim raises an eyebrow. “Even in the snow?”

“They go on forever.” Dean tells him. “No one really knows why, but they do.” He shrugs. “It’s their purpose I guess.”

“We’ll make sure we take care of the planting before we head into town tomorrow to hand the Soul Keepers off to our Guardian.”

“Sounds good.” Dean nods. “Thanks for taking care of it.”

“We’re going to town anyway to sell those horses and goods.” Libby smiles. “Better then you backtracking. Especially when you’re so anxious to get home”

Dean gives her a grateful smile. 

“We’ve got vittles if you can stay a bit.” Libby offers. “It’s left over Ham and field greens, but…”

“No, thank you.” Dean shakes his head. “There’s still enough daylight left to get down the trail a ways.” 

“Of course.” Libby nods. “I’ll pack you a bag to go.” 

“You don’t…”

Libby shakes her head. “I’ll have it ready in no time.”

Dean tips his hat. “Thank you kindly Ma’am.” 

Libby blushes, waves him off, and heads into the cabin.

Tim pats Baby’s nose and tells her how beautiful she is.

Baby preens and eats it up while Dean cleans the gauntlet at the pump, packs up their gear, and secures the saddle.

Libby emerges from the cabin with a couple of flour sacks tied to together with a heavy string. 

Dean takes them and slings them over the top of his saddle bags.

“There are dozen biscuits with Ham slices, a jar of my Pickled Carrots, a half-dozen late fall Apples for Baby.” Libby pats Baby’s neck. “And what’s left of the Oatmeal Cookies.” 

“Libby…” Tim whines. 

“Hush.” Libby scolds. “Dean has a long ride ahead it’s the least we can do.”

“I hope you like the cookies.” Tim grumbles. “Those are my favorite.” 

Dean smirks at the boy. “I’m sure I will.” 

Tim scowls.

“We’ll stock up on everything we need at the store tomorrow and get a few special things we both want.” Libby promises. “Okay?”

“Brown Sugar?” Tim bounces on his feet. “And Maple Syrup?” 

“I’ll make sure we have enough sugar to make treats at least a few times this Winter and we’ll get one of those tiny jars of syrup for our Birthday Pan Cakes.”

Time stares at his Sister wide-eyed. “Wow!”

“And…” Libby grins. “I’ll make you a fresh batch of Oatmeal Cookies for after diner.” 

“Really?” Tim beams and throws his arms around his Sister. “I love you Libby-loo!”

“Love you too.” Libby chuckles and gives him a squeeze. “Timmy-boy.”

“Well…” Dean clears his throat and reaches a hand out. He shakes first Libby’s hand and then Tim’s. “Thank you both. You were very brave and helpful.” He sucks in a breath. “Please tell your Guardian she trained you up right and I’m grateful for her support.” 

Tim grins and Libby wraps a proud arm around her brother’s shoulders. 

“Take care Dean Winchester.” Libby says. “Make sure to stop by here if you every travel this way again.” 

“Will do.” Dean tips his hat and swings into the saddle.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby stops at the edge of a familiar tree line after three long days on the trail. They’ve been on Winchester land since noon and the vast stretch of familiar grasslands is a welcoming sight. 

Dean pulls out his spyglass and scans the area. He finds all three safe signals and sighs in relief. He trusts Sam to have things under control, but he’s looked after his little Brother for as long as he can remember and though he’s learned to let go some it doesn’t keep him from worrying. He tucks his spyglass away, secures the hat string under his chin, and leans forward over the saddle horn. 

“You ready Sweetheart?”

Baby snorts and stamps her feet in excitement. 

“Okay…okay.” Dean chuckles. “Let her rip!”

Baby sucks in a deep breath and bellows a piercing whinny. It rolls across the open space and disappears into the breeze.

An answering call comes almost immediately. 

Baby stamps her feet and whinnies back. 

Dean rises up in the stirrups. “Hit it!” 

Baby lunges forward. They race across the open field at break neck speed. 

Dean grins madly as Baby sturdy legs devour the soft pasture. In minutes the ancient stone wall that marks the boundary of Winchester House comes into view. 

Baby slows, gathers herself, and jumps. She clears the wall in one easy glide and lands gracefully on the other side. She shakes her head and canters down the well worn drive toward the large stone house and outbuildings. 

Dean gives her the reins and relaxes. It is good to be home. 

Baby whinnies when they spot the house and there is another enthusiastic greeting from the corral beside the barn. 

“Looks like Shadow is glad you’re back Baby.” Dean teases.

Shadow prances along the wood fencing with his head and tail held high. His twisted front leg is clearly damaged and the Stallion will never run at full speed again, but that doesn’t stop him from showing off to his mate.

Baby nickers and takes them directly to the corral. 

Dean drops out of the saddle and quickly divests Baby of their gear. He drapes the saddle over the fence railing and shoulders the saddle bags. Normally he’d give Baby a good rub down after such a long ride, but with all the huffing and nose rubbing going on it’s obvious she’d rather not spare the time. 

He chuckles and shoos the impatient mare into the corral. She brushes past him without a second glance and greets her partner with warm noises and soft nuzzles. He laughs and turns toward the house. He’s half way there when Sam strolls out onto the wrap-around porch and waves.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean waves back. 

“It’s about Damn time you got home!” 

Dean charges up the steps, drops the saddle bags on the porch, and grabs his Brother up in a bear hug. 

“Missed you Dean.” Sam sighs and squeezes back. “Glad you’re back safe Bro.”

“Missed you too Sammy.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “It’s Sam.”

Dean smirks. “How’s Jess?”

“She’s on bed rest.” 

“Shit.” Dean blinks in alarm. “Is she…”

“She’s fine.” Sam flashes a tired smile. “Doc says the baby still has a few weeks to go, but Jess needs to take it easy from here on out.”

Dean sighs in relief. “Glad I made it back before the big show.” 

“Bullshit!” Sam snorts. “Don’t think Jess doesn’t know you’d gladly skip out on the whole childbirth thing.”

“Hey…” Dean protests. “I can handle it.”

“Right.” Sam teases. “The minute things get messy you’re going to loose it.”

“True.” Dean admits. “Can’t I just cheer her on from the porch?”

“Nope.” Sam shakes his head. “You’re Sister-in-Law wants you there.”

“I wasn’t there for the beginning.” Dean grumbles. “Why do I have to be there at the end?”

Sam snorts.

“Maybe I’ll get a call out for another job.”

Sam crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

Dean huffs. “I’ll be here.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously Sammy.” Dean heaves a sigh. “I’m home for good. I’m retiring.”

Sam blinks and breaks into a broad grin. “That’s great man!”

Dean grins and casts a look around. The one person who should be the first to hear the news is nowhere to be found. He frowns. 

“He’s up at the hot springs.” Sam gives him a knowing look. “He’s been counting the hours since you left.” He pokes a finger at Dean’s chest. “You’re late Dude.”

“The job took longer then I thought.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “We made good time on the way back, but then we ran into some trouble.” 

Sam cocks his head. “What happened?” 

“Some Dark Riders were roughing up a couple of kids living on their own just outside of Kirbyville.” 

“Shit.” Sam grumbles. “I thought the Local Councils and the Central Registry were finally doing something about them.”

“They are.” Dean acknowledges. “But you know they can’t defend the entire Frontier and Dark Riders move fast.”

“Hard to track, hard to kill.”

“Right.”

“How many were there?”

“Two.”

“And?”

“I took care of it.” 

Sam nods. “Good.” 

“Had to be done.” Dean adjusts his hat. “Is he pissed at me?” 

Sam snorts. “Understatement.” 

Dean grimaces. 

“Just talk to him.” Sam claps a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine. He’ll understand Dean.”

Dean nods, but he can’t ignore the knots in his stomach. “I hope so.”

“Oh please.” Jess snarks from the front door. “That man understands you better then anyone.” 

“Jess!” Sam scolds. “You’re supposed to be in bed!”

Jess ignores him and shoots Dean a disapproving look. “It’s about time you came home.”

Dean smiles. “Missed you too Jess.”

Sam takes his Wife’s arm and tries to steer her back into the house.

“The danger has passed Samuel.” Jess holds her ground. “Doc said I need to get up and about at least a few times a day.” 

Sam huffs. 

“I’ll need my strength when the baby comes.” Jess insists. “I can’t waste away in bed.” 

Sam sighs. “I just worry Honey.” 

“I know.” Jess smiles indulgently. “Now pass me off to your Brother and go get that basket I had you pack.”

Sam nods and reluctantly hands her off to Dean.

Dean wraps his arms around his Sister-in-law and hugs her tight. They’d met Jess in a small mining town nearly three years ago. She and Sam had taken one look at each other and that was that. Sam had quit Hunting and packed Jess off to Winchester House.

Dean hadn’t taken it well. He’d Hunted on his own or wondered aimlessly until he was sick of himself. When he finally showed at the run-down relic of a house he was as low as he’d ever been. Jess had taken one look at him, shaken her head, and tugged him into a hug. He’d never felt so welcome in his life. She’d insisted he make Winchester House home base and he hadn’t had the strength to object. 

“Dean.” Jess sighs. “We’re so glad you’re back safe.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Dean tells her truthfully. “You look radiant.” 

Jess rolls her eyes. “Liar.” 

Dean grins and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jess rolls her eyes and pats her distended stomach. “We’re fine.” 

Dean studies her tired face. The pregnancy had been unexpectedly difficult and it’s clearly taken a toll. “My Brother is a lucky man Jess.” 

Jess laughs and her eyes sparkle. “I know.”

“Stop flirting with my Soul Mate.” Sam stomps back onto the porch carrying a large basket. “You’ve got your own.” 

Dean grins. He definitely does and it’s about time he did something about it. 

“Here.” Sam thrusts the straining basket into Dean’s hands. “Have fun and don’t hurry back.” 

“There’s plenty of food and spare towels.” Jess grins and leans against her Husband. “Fresh clothes and some other things you’ll need.” 

Dean blushes bright red. “Jesus…Jess…” 

“Don’t worry we’ll take care of…” 

“I’ll take care of Baby.” Sam interrupts. “Me…the not pregnant Winchester.” He wraps an arm around his Wife’s shoulders. “You are going back to bed.”

“But…”

“No buts Babe.”

“Fine.” Jess huffs. “You had better hit the trail before you know who thinks you aren’t as anxious to see him as he is to see you.” 

Dean nods and hefts the basket. “Thanks Jess…Sam…we’ll be back…” 

“Don’t be.” Jess shakes her head. “It’ll be warm for the next couple of nights and someone’s been stashing spare bedding up there all week.” She rolls her eyes. “As if I wouldn’t notice.”

Dean blinks. “Uhh…” 

“You two take your time.” Jess wags her eyebrows.

“Jess…” Dean whines in embarrassment. 

“Just keep it down.” Sam grumbles. “We don’t need to hear the reunion.” 

“Just don’t stay up there too long.” Jess cautions. “You two need to move the rest of your things into the Bunkhouse when you get back.”

“What?!” Dean gapes. “You’re kicking us out?”

“Not permanently.” Jess shake her head. “It’s just until you boys finish restoring the South wing.” She waves a hand at the far side of the house. It’s noticeably dilapidated compared to the fully restored North wing. “With you home full time now and the baby coming soon we’ll need the space or we’ll be tripping over each other.”

Dean pouts. 

“The Bunkhouse is perfectly comfortable.” Sam points out. 

Dean shoots him a glare. 

“We’re turning your old rooms into a nursery.” Jess says matter-of-fact. “And you’re going to help.”

Dean sighs.

“Privacy is important for all of us.” Jess gives Dean a meaningful look. “Now more then ever and when it’s all said and done you and your man will have the South wing all to yourselves.” She smiles sweetly. “Won’t that be nice?”

Dean huffs, but concedes. 

“Now that your home you two need to take the time and cement your Bond.” Jess tells him. “You didn’t have nearly enough time together before you took this Hunt.”

Dean blanches. 

Jess gasps. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I…” 

Jess narrows her eyes. “You didn’t say the words before you left.” 

Sam gives him a disappointed look. “Jesus Dean.”

Dean shakes his head. “I didn’t want to tie him to me in case…”

“You didn’t come back.” Jess sniffs. “Oh Dean…” 

“You’re not Dad.” Sam growls. “You’re both better men then he ever was.” 

Dean winces, but Sam’s words ring true. His memories of their Dad are tempered by the man John Winchester was before their Mom died. The man their Dad became, the only one Sam knew growing up, was a shattered wreck who lived for the Hunt and the bottle when he should have been living for his Sons. 

He sighs. He knows that most folks pulled themselves up and went on living after they lost their Soul Mates. He frowns. He should have trusted his Soul Mate could and would go on without him. That Sam and Jess would take care of him for Dean. He should have trusted himself.

Dean frowns. “I’m an idiot.”

“We know.” Sam heaves a sigh, but flashes an understanding smile. 

“Dean.” Jess touches his cheek. “Don’t make him wait any longer.”

Dean sucks in a shaky breath and nods. 

“Don’t worry.” Jess smiles. “You two are perfect for each other.” 

“I know.” Dean swallows hard. “I don’t know why I…” 

“Old habits.” Sam points out. “That and sometimes you’re just a stubborn Ass.”

Dean flushes and glares at his Brother. 

Sam smirks. 

“Knock it of Sam.” Jess elbows her Husband in the ribs and gives Dean a sympathetic smile. “Don’t let anything stop you this time Dean. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Dean kisses Jess on the cheek. “I’m lucky you found my Brother.” 

“Damn right.” Sam grumbles.

“Go get your man.” Jess chuckles and gives Dean a gentle shove. “Before I have my Husband kick your Ass.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean arrives at the crest of the trail leading the the hot springs and takes a short break to catch his breath. He can already feel the pull in his heart that tells him his Soul Mate is near. He sighs and rubs his chest. He can’t believe he walked away from this.

He takes a deep breath and gets it together. He squares his shoulder, hefts the basket, and hurries down the trail. It’s narrow and bracketed by evergreens, but the path is well kept and he emerges from the trees into a small clearing. He looks around, but he can’t see his lover so he clears his throat and whistles a few notes. 

There is a long stretch of silence before a few wavering notes sound. 

Dean suppresses a chuckle. His lover never could get the hang of whistling. He grins and moves around the natural rise of boulders where the hot springs are tucked up against a sheer rock face.

“Hello Dean.” The low voice growls from the shadows and sends pleasant shivers down Dean’s spine.

Dean squints into the darkness and spots his lover sunk down to his chin in the steaming water. “Hey Cas.” 

Cas stares at him for a long moment. “You are late.” 

Dean grimaces. “I know. I also ran across a couple of Dark Riders on the way home.”

Cas sucks in a breath. “Are you injured?”

Dean shakes his head. 

Cas sighs.

“Are you coming out of there?” Dean can’t see as much of his lover as he’d like. “Or do I have to come in and get you?”

Cas doesn’t reply. He simply stares at Dean with unreadable eyes.

Dean huffs and turns to the small three sided shelter he and Sam had built a few years back. He sets the basket on a rough plank table next to a canvas bag Cas must have brought up. He drops his saddled bags, shrugs out of his scabbard, and sets the rifle near the basket. He tugs off his gloves and tosses them onto the table. He removes his pistol belt and drapes it within easy reach on a peg at the entrance. 

He removes his hat and runs a hand through his hair. It’s too long. He’ll have to get Jess to cut it for him. He hangs his hat on a convenient peg and turns back to his lover. 

Cas is still hidden in the shade at the far side of the pool. He makes no move or comment. 

Dean smirks and reaches for his buttons. He slowly strips to the waist, dropping his coat and vest in one pile and his dirty shirt and handkerchief in another. He snags a high back wooden chair from under the table and swings it around so he can sit facing the hot springs. 

He drops into the chair and lifts a foot one at a time to tug his boots off. He tosses his dusty boots aside and adds his socks to the pile of laundry. He sits back in the chair, folds his arms over his bare chest, and waits.

“You need a bath.” Cas says after a long moment.

Dean shakes his head. “I cleaned up in Clear Lake when we passed it this afternoon.”

“A shave then.” 

“Ya?” 

“I want to see your face.”

“Then come out of there and do something about it.” Dean challenges.

Cas huffs and shoves away from the rock wall. 

Dean watches his lover float into the sunlight. “Hey handsome.”

Cas rolls his eyes. His face is flushed red from the spring’s heat and his black hair is a soaked and tangled mess. “You are clearly biased.”

Dean grins. “You know it.” 

Cas shakes his head and eases out of the pool at the shallow end. He climbs up onto a rocky outcrop and stands. 

Dean rakes his eyes over every visible inch of his lover and crooks a finger. “Come here Gorgeous.” 

Cas shoots him a glare, grabs a towel from the top of a nearby boulder, and proceeds to dry himself as if he has all the time in the World.

Dean watches his lover’s every movement like a starving man. 

***   
Baby huffs out a breath and stamps her feet. She doesn’t like it in the Wastelands and Dean can’t blame her.

Dean shivers and pulls his collar up against the sharp chill. He nudges Baby forward and she reluctantly moves further into the swirling grey mists. He looks up at the strangely distant Sun and grimaces. The mid-day heat that had had them both sweating not ten minutes ago is gone and the blue sky drowned out by the snarling branches of blackened and twisted trees. 

He sweeps his eyes from left to right as Baby carefully picks her way through dank undergrowth and jutting rocks. The shadows stretch out on all sides and weave together making the sudden darkness even more disorienting. The farther Baby moves into the unknown the colder it gets and the more Dean’s gut tells him to get the Hell out of here. 

They’ve both been to the Wastelands before, but they’d never ventured inside. As much as he wants to finish this Hunt he’s not sure it’s worth it to go in alone or at all. He grips the reins and before he can rethink it he gives them a sharp tug.

Baby immediately spins around and hurries back the way they came.

A seemingly endless time later they reach the edge of the Wastelands and emerge into the glare of the Sun. 

Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face in relief. The Hunter in him hates to leave the Crocotta free to feed, but the Wastelands are an unknown threat that he’s not willing to risk. Not with Baby in tow and Sam and Jess waiting at home.

He pulls Baby to a stop and looks back. The Wastelands shimmer and blur in the distance like a mirage. No one knows how or why them came to be. No one knows what if anything is beyond and very few have dared attempt to find out. 

Dean shivers and nudges Baby into a trot. As far as he knows those who push too far into the Wastelands simply don’t return. He shakes his head. He should never have taken them in even that far.

They travel a few yards away from the Wastelands and he is just starting to relax when he feels a sudden stinging in his heart. He gasps and clutches his chest. For a split second he thinks he’s been hit by a bullet, but there’s no echo of a shot. 

He sits up and quickly checks himself for injury. He finds nothing, but a very real pain persists. He sucks in a breath and hops down from the saddle. He takes a few steps to the right and the pain sings sharply. He stops and moves cautiously left. His chest eases and he heads in that direction without a thought. 

The pain in his chest dulls to a persistent tug as he scouts the area. He can’t quite believe it, but it feels exactly like Sam described his reaction to Jess. He rubs his chest again and frowns. He can’t have a Soul Mate. People like him weren’t that lucky. 

Dean moves steadily along the edge of the Wastelands. He’s beginning to wonder if his head is just messing with him when he spots a flash of pale skin a few hundred yards away. He breaks into a run and throws himself onto the ground beside the prone man. He quickly scans the man’s body for injuries. He finds none. He blows out a relieved breath.

“Mister?” Dean calls quietly. He only slightly surprised that his Soul Mate is male. “Hey…you okay?”

The man remains utterly still. His upper half is laying in the Sun of the Frontier with his head resting heavily on his outstretched arm. His lower half is sprawled in the cool grayness of the Wastelands.

Dean’s instincts scream at him to gather the man into his arms, but he’s seen too much of the world to throw caution to the wind like that. He settles for a sharp poke at the man’s back. 

The man offers no response. 

For a terrifying moment Dean thinks that his Soul Mate might be dead. He clenches his fists and takes a calming breath. The man is alive. He has to be. He wouldn’t feel the heat blooming in his chest if his Soul Mate was gone from this world. He stares down at the man and wills him to breath. 

A few agonizing seconds later the man’s chest expands slightly and then falls nearly flat again. 

Dean jumps to his feet. There’s no way he’s going to leave a helpless stranger face down in the muck and he there’s no way in Hell he’s going to abandon his Soul Mate. He bends and grabs the man under his arms. He drags him out of the shadow of the Wastelands and fully into the light. He kneels down and gently rolls the man onto his back. 

The man is stark naked. He’s too thin, with narrow hips, and slim thighs. 

Dean blinks. He’s instantly and hopelessly attracted. He heaves a sigh and tamps down the urge to run his hands over the man’s pale flesh. Instead he contents himself with cataloging the cuts and scrapes the man must have sustained from the sharp thorns of underbrush. There are also several nasty bruises along his ribs though nothing looks broken. 

Baby strolls over and nudges at Dean’s hat.

Dean absentmindedly strokes her nose. 

Baby pulls away and snuffles at the man splayed out on the ground. She inspects his messy black hair with her lips, sniffs his ear, his chest hair, and his privates.

Dean blushes, but waits anxiously for the verdict.

Baby lifts her head and blinks at Dean.

Dean huffs. “Well?”

Baby bobs her head and with a gentle nuzzle at the man’s cheek she moves back and shoots Dean an impatient look.

Dean grins. Baby’s approval is as good a sign as any. He jumps up, pulls the saddle from Baby’s back, and shoos her toward a patch of late fall hay. 

Baby blows out a breath and tears into the tall grass with gusto. 

Dean sets the saddle on the ground and unties his bed roll. He spreads one of his blankets over a patch of fairly even ground. He bends and scoops the man into his arms and places him gently on the Sun warmed wool. He snags the spare blanket, covers the man, and gently tucks him in snug. 

Dean digs out a soft face cloth and his canteen. He crouches near the man’s head and pushes thick black hair away from his eyes. He carefully wipes the splashes of dried mud from his face. 

He tosses the towel aside and sets his rifle within reach. He toes off his boots and drops his hat in the grass. He stretches out on the blanket beside the man and studies his face. He watches the man closely and waits. 

In no time the Sun and blankets warms the man enough to start him shivering. 

Dean smiles. Shivering is always a good sign. 

A few long moments later the man’s dark lashes flutter open. He blinks startlingly blue eyes and stares at Dean. 

Dean blushes, but he doesn’t look away. “Hey…” 

The man sighs. “Am I not dead?” 

Dean gives him a warm smile. “Not Dead.”

The man frowns. “Why?”

Dean shrugs. “You clawed your way out of the Wastelands.”

“No.” The man shakes his head. “Escape should not have been possible. I should not be…” He grimaces. “Where am I?”

“The Frontier.” Dean tells him. “You’re safe now.”

The man licks his dry lips. “This is most unexpected.”

Dean snorts and sits up. He fishes a small flask out of his vest. It’s Silver and filled with Holy Water. He feels a little guilty about it, but the Hunter in him simply has to be sure. “Here.” 

The man opens his mouth without hesitation and drinks greedily. 

When there is no smoke or tell tale reaction Dean grins in relief. “That’s enough for now.” He takes the flak away and slips it into his pocket. “No telling how long you’ve been without. We don’t want you getting sick.”

“I understand.” The man studies Dean for a long moment, takes a deep breath, and gives him a tentative smile. “You are Human?”

“Ya.” Dean flashes a grin. “Been that way since birth.” 

The man blinks. “Yes of course.”

Dean chuckles. “I’m Dean.”

The man smiles. “I am Castiel…Ange…” He shakes his head. “No. Not any more.” He huffs. “I’m just a human now.”

“Good to know.” Dean teases. “Can I call you Cas?”

Castiel frowns and looks up at Dean. “Why?”

“Castiel is a pretty hefty moniker and since we’re Soul Mates I figured…” Dean blushes. “You know. Nick names, but it’s cool if…”

“A nick name is a human expression of affection for a loved one.” Castiel points out.

Dean blinks. “Well ya.” 

“I am your Soul Mate?” Castiel reaches up and rubs his chest. “I do not understand why.”

“No one does.” Dean tells him. “Soul Mates are just…” He sighs. “You don’t have to be mine if you don’t want to.” 

“Soul Mates are made for each other.”

“Ya, but I won’t force you or anything.” Dean tells him honestly. “Even Soul Mates still have free will.”

Castiel looks at Dean for a long moment and then reaches for him.

Dean gathers the simply adorable man into his lap without a second thought. He tucks him tight against his chest and waits. He’s suddenly and ridiculously nervous. 

Castiel relaxes into Dean’s arms as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “You feel right.”

Dean blows out a relieved breath. “So do you.” 

Castiel flashes a grin. “We are Soul Mates.” 

Dean grins back and presses a tentative kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

Castiel gasps and opens his mouth. 

Dean plunges his tongue in for a quick taste. He can’t help himself. 

Castiel moans.

Dean pulls back. “You okay Castiel?”

Cas frowns. “I thought I was your Cas.” 

“Of course.” Dean barks a laugh. “Hey Cas.” 

“Hello Dean.”

***

Cas arches his back and towels his hair. His perpetually pale skin gleams in the Sun. 

Dean sucks in a breath and reaches down to loosen the buttons on his jeans. “Tease.” He grumbles, but can’t take his eyes off his lover. 

Cas raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t deny it.

Dean rolls his eyes and palms his cock. He can’t help it. He’s impossibly hard for his lover. 

Cas eyes Dean’s erection and licks his lips. 

Dean jumps to his feet. He can’t wait any longer.

Cas lifts a hand in warning. “Stop.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean stands frozen in place while his lover inspects him from too far away.

“Those filthy jeans must go.”

Dean eagerly complies. He kicks his jeans and his loose cotton draws out of the way.

Cas points at the chair. “Sit.”

Dean drops into the chair with only a token grumble, stretches his legs out, and gives his lover an expectant look. 

Cas tosses his wet towel over a boulder and pads bare foot to the shelter. He drags the pack he brought to the edge of the table and rummages through it.

Dean sits back and watches his lover while he leisurely strokes his cock.

Cas fishes out a shaving kit, a small towel, and a jar of slick. 

Dean closes his eyes and moans. He can’t wait to be buried deep inside his lover. 

“Winchester.” Cas growls.

Dean smirks and cracks an eye. “Ya?”

“Cease and desist.”

“Cas…” Dean whines. 

“Dean!”

“Fine.” Dean huffs and squeezes the base of his cock until his need backs down. He shifts in his seat and reluctantly takes his hand away. 

Cas splashes some water from Dean’s canteen into the shaving mug and lathers up the soap.

“Are you sure the shave can’t wait?” Dean sniffs in a breath of warm lavender scent and pouts. “I thought you missed me?” 

Cas eyes flash. 

“Well…” Dean huffs and flicks a glance at his lover’s waist. “At least part of you did.” 

Cas glances down at his hard cock. He narrows his eyes and shrugs.

Dean rolls his eyes and resolutely settles back in the chair. 

Cas finishes whipping up the soap, takes a step toward Dean, swings a leg over, and casually drops into his lap.

“About Damn time!” Dean reaches for his lover’s hips.

“No.” 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Dean grumbles, but obediently tucks his hands under his thighs. 

Cas wiggles until his cock lines up perfectly against Dean’s. 

Dean’s stomach clenches, but as much as his aching prick wants to skip the teasing and get to the good stuff he won’t make anymore moves without direction. If his lover wants to be in charge he won’t argue. 

Cas gives him a knowing smirk and wraps a hand around their lengths.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut and groans in pleasure. 

Cas pumps them once and let’s go.

Dean whines.

Cas leans forward and growls into Dean’s ear. “You are a Son-of-a-Bitch Dean Winchester.”

Dean nods. He knows he’s been a Shit.

“You left me behind.” Cas tweaks Dean’s nipple hard. 

Dean yelps and grits his teeth. 

“I watched you leave.” Cas nuzzles behind Dean’s ear and tweaks the other nipple. “I dod not like it.” 

Dean gasps and squirms. 

Cas reaches for Dean’s cock and takes a few strokes.

Dean drops his head back and moans. 

“Being left behind was unacceptable.” Cas pumps his hand up and down Dean’s shaft. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

“I…thought I…” Dean tries to concentrate. “No. No I don’t…know…what I was…thinking.” He pants out. “I never should have…have left you.” 

“And?” Cas prompts.

Dean opens his eyes and stares up at his lover. “I did the job, but…I…” He licks his lips. “It was…I was…empty without you.”

Cas’ hand stills and he leans forward. “I too was…” He blows a hot breath over the shell of Dean’s ear. “Empty.”

Dean shivers in response. “I’m so sorry Cas. I’m such an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot Dean.” Cas nuzzles into Dean’s hair for a brief moment before pulling away. “You are a stubborn Bastard who does not know what is good for him.” 

Dean barks a laugh. He can’t disagree.

Cas gives Dean’s cock one last stroke and brings his hands up to rest on Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean swallows hard and tries to pull himself together. 

Cas waits for Dean’s complete attention. 

Dean looks into the brilliant blue eyes. “I’ll retire.” He blurts out. “I’ll give up Hunting. I swear. Anything for you Cas.” 

Cas frowns. “I would never ask you to give up Hunting.” 

Dean blinks in confusion. “But…?”

“You are who you are.” 

“I can change.” Dean insists. 

Cas shushes Dean with a finger to his lips. “I do not seek to change you Soul Mate.” He explains patiently. “Only to share a life with you.”

“Right.” Dean grins. “I’ll hang it up and stay home.”

“Dean.” Cas grips Dean’s shoulders and looks down at him. “You are the greatest Hunter of your generation and perhaps for many generations to come.”

Dean shakes his head. “I want more. I know that now.” He brushes his fingers across his lover’s cheek then quickly tucks his hand away. “I want a life with you too.”

“There will come a time when you are called upon.” Cas gives him a sad smile. “And you will go.” 

Dean starts to protest.

“Do not lie to me.” Cas hushes him. “I could not be prouder of who you are.”

“Cas…” Dean stares at his lover in wonder. What he had he ever done to deserve this extraordinary man he’ll never know.

“What I can not abide.” Cas interrupts. “Is watching you ride away. Letting you face danger alone.”

Dean flushes with guilt. 

“Did you even spare me a thought?” 

Dean shakes his head. He can’t deny it. He hadn’t even considered Cas’ feeling about it until he was too far away to turn back. 

“Dean.” Cas touches Dean’s cheek and smiles softly. “When next you are summoned to defeat Evil I will not stand at the boundary of our home and watch you ride away.” 

A sudden dread settles in Dean’s stomach. “No Cas.” He pleads. “Don’t leave me. Please…I know I screwed up, but…” 

“I will not leave you.” Cas growls and grips Dean’s shoulder hard. “And you will not leave me.”

Dean blinks.

Cas slides his hand down to cover Dean’s heart. “You will no longer travel into harm’s way alone.”

“Are you sure?” Dean grips the chair so hard his fingers go numb. “You don’t have to do this Cas.” 

Cas huffs. “Though I am in exile. I am a warrior still.”

“I know.” Dean nods. His lover is fast and surprisingly strong. Though he hasn’t seen Cas in action he’s sure his lover is more then capable. 

“Good.” Cas nods happily. “I will fight alongside you. To my last breath.” He presses his hand to Dean’s heart. “I will be your partner in every way possible. Swear it.” 

Dean looks into his lover’s eyes and places a shaky hand over his heart. “I swear it Cas.” 

Cas breaks into a brilliant smile. 

Dean sags in relief. He drops his hand and grips the chair once more. “Thanks for waiting for me to get my head out of my Ass.” 

“Rest assured Dean Winchester.” Cas chuckles softly and thrusts his cock against Dean’s flagging erection. “You are a man worth waiting for.”

“Cas…” Dean clears his throat and shifts restless legs. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Cas crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “You will do nothing without me.” 

“Right.” Dean grins. “Understood.” 

“I will hold you to your swear.” Cas growls.

“I hope so.” Dean smirks and lifts his hips. His cock is back in the game. “Now can we get back to my welcome home?” 

Cas huffs and waves a hand at Dean’s whisker covered face. “Soul Mate or no I will not do battle with a forrest of trail whiskers.”

Dean purses his lips and wags his eyebrows. 

“Behave.” Cas scolds. “Or you will find yourself wielding your own razor…alone.” 

Dean immediately straightens up. 

“When I have divested you of this mess I will welcome you home properly.” Cas snags a towel from the table and drapes it over Dean’s chest tucking it behind his neck and shoulders. He reaches for the shaving mug and gives Dean an expectant look. 

“Well get a move on then.” Dean prods.

Cas chuckles and wiggles his hips.

Dean sucks in a breath. He automatically reaches to give their cocks a stroke or ten, but Cas bats his hand away. He groans in frustration and tucks his hand under his thigh.

Cas hooks a finger under Dean’s chin. He sweeps the shaving brush across Dean’s cheeks and throat, leans back, and reaches for the razor. “Now…” The sharp blade glints in the Sun. “Hold still.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean closes his eyes and remains perfectly immobile while Cas works the razor through his scraggly beard. 

Every few strokes his lover pauses to wipe the razor on the towel and thrusts his cock forward against Dean’s. 

Each rub of heated skin against heated skin makes Dean grit his teeth and hold tight to the chair’s seat. Having a naked Cas hot and hard in his lap is just about all he can stand. It’s incredibly erotic and maddening at the same time. He takes a deep breath and reaches for patience. 

“There…” Cas takes one last swipe with the razor and sits back to survey his work. “Much improved.” 

Dean sighs through his nose and runs a hand over his face. “Not bad.” He winks. “You’re hired.”

Cas chuckles and moves to push off of Dean’s lap. 

“Hey…” Dean holds him fast. “Don’t go.” He slides a hand up his lover’s back to wrap around his neck and pull him in close. “I didn’t get my welcome home kiss.”

Cas braces his hands on Dean’s chest. “Not yet.” 

Dean weighs the advantages of stealing a kiss versus letting Cas play this out. He could push it and get a kiss, but he doesn’t want to disappoint his lover. He sighs and releasees his hold. 

Cas stands up and soaps the shaving brush again. He turns back to Dean and flashes a mischievous grin. “Spread your legs.” 

Dean lifts an eyebrow. 

“Spread your legs.” Cas snaps impatiently. 

Dean slumps further in the chair and spreads his legs as directed.

Cas licks his lips. “Perfect.” 

Dean’s cock twitches in response and a dab of pre-cum smears onto his belly.

Cas bends down and swipes his tongue over the tip of Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Dean gasps and grips the chair.

Cas pulls back and gives him a knowing grin. He squats between Dean’s spread thighs and quickly rubs a full brush into the nest of hair.

Dean moans and digs his fingers into the wooden seat. The silky smooth feel of the brush and the warm lavender soap is doing nothing to relieve the pressure in his prick. 

Cas chuckles and casually paints Dean’s balls white with soap. 

“Jesus.” Dean blows out a breath. “Cas…” 

Cas leans over Dean’s thigh and sets the shaving mug on the table. He picks up the razor once again and waves it in the air. “Ready?”

Dean gulps, but nods. 

Cas takes hold of Dean’s hard cock.

Dean automatically thrusts into Cas’ fist. He can’t help it.

“Dean.” Cas tuts.

Dean groans in frustration, but manages to pull back. 

Cas adjusts his grip on Dean’s prick and moves it from side to side as he carefully scrapes away the nest of wiry hairs.

“You better hurry that up.” Dean’s breath stutters in his chest. “All this teasing has me…about to…blow.”

Cas pauses and gives him a stern look. “You will do no such thing.”

Dean groans and licks his dry lips.

Cas pushes Dean’s cock against his belly and smooths the skin over Dean’s already tightly drawn sack. 

Dean tenses and holds his breath. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his lover, he does with his life, but no one can expect a man to be completely comfortable with a blade at his balls. 

A few mercifully short swipes later Cas lets Dean heavy sack drop. He surveys his handy work and nods in satisfaction. He wipes the razor clean and tosses it onto the table. 

“Finally…” Dean pants in relief. “Need you…so much…please…Babe…” 

Cas ignores him and gets to his feet. He grabs another hand towel from his bag and makes a quick trip to the hot springs. He dips the towel in the pool, wrings it out, and returns to Dean to run the warm cloth over his face and neck.

Dean sighs in pleasure. The soft cloth feels amazing against his freshly shaven skin. 

Cas finishes Dean’s top half and wipes the warm cloth over his lower half just as deliberately. By the time he’s removed all traces of soap and Dean is shaking so hard he can’t hold still.

“Tell me you’re done.” Dean pleads. “Babe…please…”

Cas tosses the soiled towel aside. “Sit up.”

Dean immediately shoves himself upright. 

Cas drops to his knees and wraps his mouth around Dean’s cock. 

Dean moans and rolls his hips. “Fucking perfect…”

Cas pulls off all too soon.

Dean grumbles in protest as sweat breaks out on his forehead. 

Cas places a hand on Dean’s thigh. “I have been counting the days until your return.” 

“Me too.” Dean licks his lips. “Couldn’t sleep last night.” He admits. “Took off before dawn. I couldn’t wait any longer.” 

Cas takes Dean’s face in his hands and pulls him down to brush an impossibly soft kiss over his lips. “When I heard Baby calling out for Shadow…” He nips at Dean’s lips. “I knew you would come for me here.”

“Had to get to you.” Dean swears. “Stupid to leave…sorry…I…”

“Dean.” Cas silences him with another feather light kiss. He reaches over to the table, grabs the small jar of slick, and dips his fingers in. 

Dean can only stare at his lover wide-eyed and breathless. 

Cas runs a slippery hand over Dean’s prick. “I knew you would be as desperate as I…to have you…” He strokes Dean’s cock and moans. “Buried inside me.”

Dean growls.

“When I heard Baby I knew you had come home at least so I made myself ready.” Cas pushes to his feet and climbs into Dean’s lap. He grabs Dean’s cock, lines himself up, and sinks slowly down. 

“Holy Fuck!” Dean throws his head back and bucks upward burying himself fully. 

Cas tilts his head back and moans. His skin shines in the Sunlight. “Dean.” 

“So beautiful.” Dean blinks up at his breathtakingly lover. “My Angel.”

Cas shakes his head. “Far from it now.” 

Dean shakes his head and thrusts up into Cas’ welcoming heat. “Always my Angel.” 

Cas gasps and falls forward. He slides a hand behind Dean’s neck and plunges his tongue inside his open mouth. 

Dean eagerly accepts Cas’ tongue. The taste of his lover’s mouth and the pull and drag of his tight Ass are almost too much. He pushes Cas back. “Babe?” He lifts his hands and holds them up. “Please?”

Cas stares down at Dean. “I want to ride you until I cum.” 

“Fucking finally!” Dean eagerly agrees and reaches to assist. 

“No hands!”

Dean whines in protest, but he grabs hold of the seat once more. He licks his lips and forces himself to remain still. Sweat runs down his back and his thighs tremble with effort.

Cas leans forward, wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, and pushes up onto his toes. He hovers there, holding the tip of Dean’s cock just inside the tight ring of muscle, and waits. 

“Son-of-a-Bitch!” Dean blurts out unable to help himself. “Please…” He turns his head and nuzzles the soft hairs at the base of his lover’s neck. “Babe…I’m begging you.”

“Beg more.” 

“Please!” Dean growls. “Babe…don’t make me wait…need you so much…come on!” 

Cas turns his head and buries his tongue in Dean’s ear.

Dean moans obscenely. 

Cas wiggles his Ass and slams down. 

“Yes!” Dean cries out. 

Cas rolls his hips and starts a steady purposeful rhythm. He abandons Dean’s ear and pushes himself back for better leverage.

Dean grits his teeth. The blissful look on his lover’s face is the only thing keeping him from taking control and spoiling the show. 

“Stroke me.” Cas orders breathlessly.

Dean pries his fingers from the wooden seat and lifts a shaking hand to fumble for the jar of slick. He manages to hook some onto his fingers and smears it over his lover’s cock. He rubs his slick palm across the tip and strokes down.

“Dean.” Cas moans and arches his back. He rubs his hands over his chest and plucks at his nipples. 

Dean shoves forward and flicks his tongue over a hard nipple and sucks. 

Cas falters and looses his rhythm.

“No you don’t!” Dean scolds and swats his lover’s firm Ass. “Ride me!” He squeezes his hand around Cas’ cock and increases the speed of his strokes. “Faster…come on Babe…”

Cas trembles, but starts to move again. In seconds he’s bouncing up and down on Dean’s cock with total abandon.

“Ya…” Dean pants and concentrates on not blowing his load before his lover finishes. “Just like that Babe…that’s it…” He sucks in shallow breaths. “Want to see you…cum for me Cas.”

Cas fumbles for Dean’s shoulders, slams his hips down, and throws his head back. “Dean!”

“Perfect.” Dean purrs as he strokes Cas through it. His lover moans and spurts hot cum all over their stomachs. He reaches up and pulls Cas down for a heated kiss. “So gorgeous.” He licks and nips at Cas lush lips. “My Angel.”

Cas falls limply against Dean’s chest. He wraps his arms tightly around Dean’s neck and pants into his ear. “Your…turn.”

Dean surges to his feet and kicks the chair back out of the way. He turns and slams Cas into the nearest wooded support post.

Cas gasps and moans. 

Dean hooks his arms behind Cas’ knees and lets his lover’s body weight drop down until his cock is fully seated again. He grabs the pole and fucks upward into his lover’s heat.

“Yes…Dean…more…” Cas babbles and clings to Dean’s neck and shoulders. 

Dean shoves his face into Cas neck and bites down hard.

Cas gasps in pleasure.

Dean holds nothing back. He pounds into Cas with a relentless, singular need. He goes as long as he can before he forces himself to still. “Cas…”

Cas cracks heavy eyelids open and smiles up at Dean glassy eyed.

Dean smirks. He loves it when Cas looks fucked out and sleepy. Loves that he put that look on his lover’s face. He takes a shaky breath. “Bond with me.”

Cas blinks. “Now?”

“Ya.” Dean is dead serious. 

Cas takes Dean’s face in his hands and pushes back his too long hair. “Say it with me…”

Dean clears his throat and nods. 

“I…bind my Soul to yours…from this moment forward…for all the days of our lives…in this world and beyond.” 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “I love you Dean Winchester.” 

“Sorry about the timing.” Dean smirks and squeezes his lover’s Ass. “I got distracted.” 

Cas thumps his head back against the pole and laughs brightly.

Dean smiles, pulls back, and plunges into his lover one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

“Never again.” Cas points an accusatory finger at Sam. “We can not do this…” He burps loudly. “Again. Ever.”

Dean hides a grin and leans across the table. He snags the nearly empty Whiskey bottle and places it out of his lover’s reach. “You didn’t do anything Cas.”

“I was…morale sup…sup…I cheered.” Cas insists.

“Yes you did.” Dean teases. 

“Cas is right.” Sam tells him. “I don’t think I can go through that again either. That and Doc says Jess…” He heaves a sigh. “Jess can’t have anymore anyway so…”   
“Jesus.” Dean blows out a breath. “I’m sorry Sammy. I know she wanted…”

“A full house.” Sam grimaces and takes a sip of his Whiskey. 

“Well Jess was a trooper and the baby is healthy as a horse.” Dean doesn’t know what else to say.

“I know.” Sam nods sadly. “One kid is enough for me, but Jess…” He sniffs and rubs his face. “She’s going to be devastated.” 

“She’ll make it through.” Dean says. “Nothing gets that woman down for long.”

Sam flashes a small smile.

“Seriously.” Dean gives Cas a look. “We’ll be here for her and you.” 

“Definitely.” Cas nods. “She is ours… our Jess.”

Sam takes another sip of Whiskey. “Thanks guys.”

Dean grins. “Sure thing Sammy.” 

Sam sits back and inspects his callused hands. “How am I supposed to hold a baby with these?” 

Dean snorts. “Babies aren’t made of glass.” 

“You…your hands…” Cas waves his. “Are made…for…for…” He grins. “Holding.”

Sam chuckles. “Right.” 

“Besides.” Cas grins. “Your sss…ssson…wwill not be…smmaa…tiny for long.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.

“He will be a…” Cas giggles. “Sams…sas…thingy!”

“A Samsquatch?” Sam shoots his Brother-in-law a glare. 

Dean barks a laugh. 

“Yes!” Cas cackles madly. “Huge! Like you!”

“Thanks Cas.” Sam rolls his eyes. “I think.”

“The important thing is both Jess and the baby are fine.” Dean reassures. “We all got through it and Holy Shit Sam.” He beams at his Brother. “You’re a Dad!” 

“A Dad.” Sam echoes. “Can you believe it?” 

Dean shakes his head. He never thought he’d see the day when either of the them settled down let alone welcomed a new Winchester. 

“And Jess…” Cas sniffs and wipes his face. “She was…”

“Amazing.” Sam smiles proudly. “So strong…so beautiful…” He laughs. “So calm.” 

Dean couldn’t agree more. His Sister-in-Law put them all to shame. If he’d have had to deal with that kind of pain he’d have asked Sam to knock him out. 

“I was terrified!” Cas blurts out.

“Me too.” Dean snorts. “I haven’t been that scared since Dad sent me after that possessed bear.” He chuckles. “You should have seen it Sammy. It…”

“Seriously?” Sam snaps. “You were six!”

Dean clears his throat ducks his head. He knows better than to bring John Winchester into a conversation with his Brother. 

“Sorry Dean.” Sam huffs. “I can’t joke about his Shit parenting like you do.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry Sam.” His Brother has never forgiven their Dad for leaving them to fend for themselves or for dragging them into Hunting when they were barely old enough. “It’s cool.”

“Shit.” Sam drops his head into his hands. “It’s not your fault Dean. I just…” He shrugs. “Sometimes I’m afraid I’ll be just like him.”

“That will never happen.” Dean says with total confidence. 

Sam lifts his head and looks at Dean.

“Dad was a broken man and he made crap choices.” Dean says matter-of-fact. “Besides…” He punches his Brother in the shoulder. “I raised you better then that. Right?” 

Sam cracks a grin. “Right.” 

“Uncle Bobby and Rufus too.” Dean reminds him. “May those crusty old Bastards rest in peace.”

Sam sighs. “Thanks Dean.”

“Your going to be a great Dad Sammy.” Dean tells him. “Jess won’t let you get away with anything less.” 

Sam snorts. 

“Jess is…a warrior!” Cas pipes up. “I was…hum…humbled to witness…her brave…” He hiccups. “Bravery.” 

“You had your eyes covered half the time.” Dean snarks.

“We thought you were going to pass out.” Sam chuckles. “Even Jess was worried.”

“I was not…” Cas frowns and licks his lips. “Pre…pre…ready. For the…ugh.”

Dean shakes his head and passes him a mug of water. 

“Thank you.” Cas takes a long drink and shudders. “Childbirth is…gruesome…and un…unsettling.”

Dean smiles indulgently. He had no idea Cas would be such an adorable drunk.

Cas groans and slumps into his chair.

Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam and they both laugh. 

Cas scowls. “Stop laughing at…at me.” 

“We’re not Babe.” Dean promises. 

Cas raises a skeptical brow. 

“I’m just happy.” Dean snaps. “Okay?” 

“Dean.” Sam starts. “You…”

“I never expected it.” Dean throws his hands up. “Happy? Me? It’s nuts you know?”

Sam pinches his lips together. 

“When Mom died it was…well…” Dean shrugs. “Then Dad got himself killed.” He sips at his Whiskey. “Then we lost Bobby and Rufus.”

“We still have Garth.” Sam points out.

“And…” Cas hiccups. “Me.”

“Right.” Dean chuckles and blows Cas a kiss.

“Ahh…” Sam smirks and pokes Dean in the chest. “You softy.” 

Dean huffs.

Sam grins. 

“I never expected…to be…happy.” Cas tells them. “Ever. It was not…rele…relevant before.” 

Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam who shrugs. 

Cas has never told them his life story. Never explained how he ended up at the edge of the Wastelands or even who or what he was before Dean found him. None of them have pushed the issue. Not even Jess who could get a Honey Badger to bare it’s soul. It doesn’t matter anyway. As far as this family is concerned Cas in all his baffling strangeness belongs to them.

“No one survives…ex…exile.” Cas goes on. “That is the whole…point.”

“We’re glad you made it Cas.” Dean replies patiently. “You’re family.” 

“Soul Mate.” Cas corrects him.

“Yep.” Dean smirks. “That too.” 

Cas throws his hands up. “It should not…have bee…been.” He burps. “Possible.”

Sam sits back and watches his Brother-in-law with a fond smile. 

“Family.” Cas finally concludes with a wistful smile. “Is…good. Right?”

“Right.” Dean readily agrees.

Cas raises his water mug. “To the new…Win…chester…baby!” 

“We’ll raise him up right.” Dean raises his glass in toast. 

Sam raises his glass in return. “And give him choices we never had.” 

“To Henry.” Dean takes a sip.

Sam sips and cracks wry smile. “You know, if I’m a Dad that makes you an…” 

“Uncle!” Cas points an unsteady finger at Dean. “That makes you…Uncle Dean!” 

“I like the sound of that.” Dean blinks misty eyes. “That makes you an Uncle too you know.” 

Cas blinks. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Dean snickers. “You okay Uncle Cas?”

“I think…I am…drunk and you…you…” Cas points at Sam and Dean. “You are…sentim…sentim…maudlin.” 

“Damn right.” Dean laughs. “So are you.” 

“Hey.” Cas shoots him a bleary eyed glare. “You love…my soft heart.” 

“I do.” Dean smirks. “And your squeamish stomach too.”

Cas blanches. “There was so much blood.”

“It’s okay Cas.” Dean winks at his lover. “Not everyone can handle the rough stuff.”

“I can…han…take it!” Cas scowls, rubs his face with a shaky hand, and sinks further into his chair. “I have told you. I am a…war…warrior!” 

Dean throws his head back and laughs.

“I’ll get this one for you Cas.” Sam punches Dean in the arm. 

“Hey!” Dean gripes. 

Cas giggles. “Thank you…Sam.”

Dean rolls his eyes.

Cas raises his glass and bellows. “Bless our Jess and…all Mothers for Saints!”

“To Jess!” Dean drains the last of his Whiskey.

“To Jess!” Sam throws back that last of his shot, flips his glass over, and slams in onto the table. He drops his head onto his chin and flashes a drowsy smile. “And Mom.” 

“Go to bed Sammy.” Dean prods his Brother to his feet and gives him a gentle shove. “Go be there for your Wife and the little man.” 

Sam nods and pushes away from the table. He straightens his shoulders and marches resolutely down the hall toward the North wing.

Dean collapses back into his chair. He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. He can’t remember the last time he was this wiped out.

“Dean.” Cas leans forward. 

“Ya Babe?”

“We’re Uncles!”

“I know it Cas.” 

“We should…cele…celebrate!” 

Dean snorts. “We already have.”

“We have?” Cas frowns. 

“Me and Sam had our one shot of Whiskey.” Dean points out. “And you’ve had more then you need.” 

“I agree.” Cas nods, leans forward, and blinks at Dean. “Take me to…to bed.”

“Only if you plan to sleep it off.” 

“Dean…” Cas whines.

“Cas…” Dean teases. “We need to get our rest.” 

Cas huffs and pouts.

“We’re going to have to take care of the ranch without Sam’s help for a while.” Dean explains. “That means the horses, the stock, and everything else that has to get done around here falls to me and you.”

Cas scowls. “Everything?”

“Yep.” Dean insists. “Inside the house too. Laundry, the cooking, and all the other nice things Jess usually does for us.”

“Why does she do…” Cas blinks. “All that…stuff?” 

“Because she loves us.” Dean gets to his feet and pulls Cas up and out of his drunken slump. “And we can’t cook for Shit.”

“True.”

“We’ll just have to do our best to keep this place together until Jess is ready to take charge of us again.”

“We should…” Cas suggests. “Ease…ease…the burden.”

“Agreed.” Dean says. “Especially now that the baby is here.”

“I will learn to cook.” Cas leans into Dean as they move toward the South wing. “I have…have always wanted to…to try my hand at…” He snickers. “Creation.” 

“Good.” Dean says. “Jess chased me out of the Kitchen last time I tried to use the stove.” He steers them toward their recently refurbished bedroom. “You cook, I’ll take over the gardening, and we’ll leave Sam with the laundry.” He shudders. “I draw the line at dirty diapers. Been there, done that.”

Cas stumbles, but Dean manages to hold him upright. “Thank you Dean.”

“No problem.”

“No…” Cas shakes his head and blinks at Dean. “Thank you for…”

“The Whiskey?” Dean teases and holds tight to Cas as they start walking again. “It’s a good thing we saved it for the end. If we’d popped the cork any earlier you’d have been plastered before our Nephew showed his little tushy.”

“Dean.” Cas stops and pokes Dean in the chest. “I do not mean the…Whiskey.” He sighs happily. “Though it is…was…very nice.”

“You’re not making any sense Cas.” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “I am drunk.”

“I know.” Dean chuckles. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Thank you for this life.” Cas blurts. “That is…that is what I wanted…wa…had to say.”

Dean’s heart swells in his chest. “Like I said…no problem.” 

“I need you to know.” Cas squints and focuses on Dean. “I was…something else…before.” He hiccups. “Before you.”

“You don’t have to explain Cas.” Dean says gently. 

“Yes I do.” 

“Not when you’re drunk off your Ass.” Dean counters. “If you still want to tell me about…before. You can do it when you’re sober.”

“No.” Cas licks his dry lips. “I have to tell you…something…” He frowns. “Something…important.” 

“Whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow Babe.” 

Cas shakes his head. “Now.”

Dean huffs. “Cas…”

“Yes.” Cas smiles brightly. “I am Cas.” 

“I know Babe.”

Cas wrinkles his nose. “Castiel was…a shell.”

Dean frowns. His lover never mentions Castiel. In fact Sam and Jess don’t even know that’s his full name. 

“You saved…me.” Cas thumps his chest. “Cas!”

“You saved you Cas.” Dean corrects him. “But I think I get your point.”

“You do?”

“Ya.” Dean says. “You’re Cas now. Whoever you were before. He’s gone.”

Cas beams at him. “Exac…exacitic…exactly.” 

Dean smiles, pulls his lover close, and starts toward their bedroom again. “Glad we got that settled Babe.”


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

“We’ve got company coming.” Dean holds a hand up to block the Sun. He can here the distant rattle of wheels, but can’t see the approaching wagon yet.

“Is it a Hunt?” Cas stands and goes to the porch rail to look down the drive. 

Dean shakes his head. “The Central Registry sends express riders when they’ve got something for us.”

“There has not been a rider in quite some time.” Cas notes. 

Dean shrugs. It’s been more than a year now and he doesn’t mind. “I’m cool with it.” 

“As am I.” 

Dean leans over and kisses his lover. He can’t help it.

Cas sighs and presses against him. 

“What’s going on out here?” Jess teases. “I thought you two had chores to do?”

“Of course.” Cas immediately straightens. “The sooner we have completed our work the sooner I can have Dean naked and…”

“Cas!” Dean blushes beet red. 

Jess barks a delighted laugh. “Good for you Cas.” 

Cas shoots his Sister-in-law proud grin.

Jess leans in. “Don’t forget you two are taking Henry stargazing after dinner tonight.”

Dean nods. “On it.” 

“An hour at least.” Jess reminds him.

“Promise.” Dean winks at her. 

“Look out here we come!” Sam stomps onto the porch bouncing a giggling toddler on his back. “It Henry the Monkey!”

Henry Winchester grins and claps his hands. He’s nearly three years old and a regular tornado of energy. He reaches for Dean. 

Dean snags his Nephew and swings the boy up onto his shoulders.

Henry squeals in delight.

“Are we expecting anyone?” Sam frowns into the distance. “Sounds like a wagon.” 

“No one we know would ride up in on a wagon.” Jess points out. “Should we be worried?” 

“They have passed through the outer wards.” Cas observes. “Whoever they may be they are certainly Human.” 

Jess frowns. “Still…”

“I’ll get my rifle.” Sam spins on his heel and heads into the house. 

Dean reluctantly bounces Henry off his shoulders and hands him to his Mother.

Jess gives her Son a squeeze and sets him on his feet. “Want to help your Mom with the spyglass?” 

Henry nods excitedly.

“Best go fetch it then.” Jess chuckles and shoos Henry into the house. She gives Dean and Cas a look. “We’ll be upstairs.”

Dean nods and pulls his pistol belt off a nearby hook. He settles it around his hips and secures the strap around his thigh. 

“I will cover you and Sam from the right.” Cas gives Dean a quick kiss, grabs his own pistol belt, and bounds down the steps.

Sam returns to the porch with his rife in hand. He racks a shell into the chamber and blows out a breath. “Ready?”

“Yep.” Dean sighs. “Cas has our flank.” 

“Jess has our backs.” 

Dean nods and leads the way down the steps. They cross the yard to two stone pillars that mark the end of the drive and take defensive positions.

Sam leans against the pillar and rests his rifle on his shoulder. He looks casual, but Dean knows he’s calculating the variables and is quite capable of bringing the rifle to bear in a heartbeat. Even in retirement they’ve both been careful to keep their edge. Once a Hunter, always a Hunter.

A few minutes later the wagon rumbles into view. The canvas top is tied tightly over goods of various shapes and sizes. There are dozens of odd and ends tied and dangling from the wooden sides. It’s drawn by two exhausted looking trail horses not meant for pulling a heavy wagon. 

“It’s a farm wagon.” Sam notes. “They’re not outfitted for a long haul. No oxen. No canvas roof to live under.”

Dean squints down the lane. “Looks like a couple of boys.”

“One driving and one riding Shotgun.” Sam points out. “Got any ideas on who they are?”

“Nope.” Dean shakes his head. “Could be they’re just lost.” 

“Winchester House isn’t exactly on the way to anything.” Sam notes dryly. “You have to know the landmarks to find our turn off too.”   
“So it’s someone we know.” Dean musses. “Or someone we know sent them here.”

Sam huffs his agreement. 

They watch and wait in silence until the wagon is in range.

Dean pulls his pistol and from behind the shelter of the stone pillar he calls out. “Stop right there!”

“Whoa!” The driver barks and the horses plod to a stop. 

Dean peeks around the stone pillar.

The passenger has the Shotgun up, but he isn’t pointing it at anything in particular. 

There is a tense moment before a tentative female voice calls out. “Dean? Dean Winchester?”

Dean frowns, grips his pistol, and pokes his head around the pillar. “Do I know you?”

The driver moves the reins to one hand and shoves a floppy felt hat back to reveal a grinning female face.

Dean sucks in a breath. “Libby?!” 

Libby laughs and bumps her shoulder against the young man seated next to her. “Told you he’d remember us.”

Dean steps out into the drive for a better look. “Tim?” 

“Hey Dean.” Tim grins happily.

Sam cradles his rifle in his arms and raises an eyebrow at Dean. “I take it we know them?” 

“Ya.” Dean chuckles and drops his pistol into it’s holster. “This is Libby Hepler and her Brother Tim.”

Sam steps out from behind the pillar and studies the siblings. “Dark Riders near Kirbyville.”

“That’s us.” Tim slides the Shotgun under the buckboard and hops down from the wagon. He walks around the front of the horses and reaches a hand up for his Sister. 

Libby wraps the reins around the brake lever and takes her Brother’s hand. 

Tim guides her to the ground and grips her arm to steady her on her feet. 

“Twisted my knee a couple of days ago.” Libby explains as they move slowly toward Sam and Dean. “Horses spooked and nearly ran me over.” She shakes her head. “Sometimes they’re just big dumb animals.”

Dean laughs and pulls her into a quick hug. He’s a little surprised at himself, but he never expected to see Libby or Tim again. He can’t quite believe how good it is to know they’re still alive and well and in this world.

Libby sighs and returns to hug. “It’s good to see you Dean.” 

“It’s good to see you too.” Dean let’s her loose and turns to thump Tim on the shoulder. “I swear you were a lot shorter last time I saw you.”

Tim straightens his shoulders and shrugs. “I put on a few inches.” 

“Looks like.” Dean grins and waves a hand at Sam. “This is my Brother Sam.”

Sam reaches out a hand.

Tim blinks up at Sam as he shakes his hand. “I thought you were Dean’s little Brother?” 

Sam shoots Dean a smug grin. “Younger might be the better description.” 

Dean rolls his eyes.

“It’s good to meet you both.” Sam shakes Libby’s hand. “Have you been on the road for long?”

“Just over a week.” Libby pushes her hair back and nods at the horses. “These two aren’t used to pulling a heavy wagon or making a trip farther then into to town and back so we weren’t winning any races to get here.” 

“What brings you our way?” Sam asks.

“The wildfires to the South.” Cas emerges from the trees on the side of the drive and moves to stand next to Dean. “Half-a-dozen settlements were burnt out.” 

Dean takes Cas’ hand and his lover gives him a happy smile. “Libby…Tim…this is Cas.” 

Libby nods. “Hello Cas.” 

“I am his Soul Mate.” Cas tells her matter-of-fact. “We are Bonded.”

“Congratulations!” Libby smiles brightly. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Cas simply nods.

Dean clears his throat. “So wildfire?”

Libby heaves a sigh. “The fires were moving north, but the wind shifted and Kirbyville was in ruin in minutes. Our cabin and the barn are gone.” She blinks back tears and wipes her face. “We saved what we could.” She waves a hand at the wagon. “It’s not much.”

Sam sighs. “Sorry to hear it.” 

“The local council wouldn’t let us stay to rebuild.” Tim tells them. “No point if the town is gone I guess.” 

“They sent us to another settlement.” Libby grimaces. “Some place a few days North of here.” 

“The only settlement North of here is Brixhall.” Dean frowns. He doesn’t like that idea at all. 

“That’s the place.” Tim confirms.

“We don’t have anywhere else to go.” Libby shrugs. “Most of the settlements South of here were destroyed and it’s not safe for us to go farther West without an escort.” She sighs. “We can’t afford to hire anyone. They’ve got so much business they’re charging an arm and a leg.”

Dean scowls. 

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand and looks at Libby. “Did you come here for an escort West?”

“No.” Libby shakes her head. 

“Well “Brixhall is no place to settle.” Dean notes. 

“We avoid it if we can.” Sam adds. 

Libby wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. “That’s why we’re here.” She gives Dean a look. “Everyone agrees Brixhall is out of the question so Jo sent us to you.”

Sam stiffens. “Jo Harvelle?” 

“She’s our Guardian.” Tim says. “Or was.”

Sam shoots Dean a look. 

Dean cringes. He hadn’t bothered to mention Jo when he’d told Sam about Libby and Tim. He rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t mention Jo because…” 

“She isn’t exactly a Winchester fan.” Sam growls.

Dean sighs. “Maybe she’s decided I’m not so bad.”

“You never were.” Sam snaps. “There was only one person to blame and it wasn’t you.” 

Dean shrugs and looks away.

Sam huffs. 

Libby clears her throat. “Jo said you had a lot of room here and since she knew Brixhall was…”   
“A Shithole.” Tim chimes in. 

“Tim.” Libby scolds lightly. 

“Well it is.” Dean says matter-of-fact. “It’s not safe for a couple of kids.” 

“Hey.” Libby shoots him a glare. “I’m of age this year.”

“Brixhall isn’t exactly family friendly.” Sam notes. 

Cas wrinkles his nose. “Agreed.”

“So do you have room for us?” Tim gives them all a hopeful look. 

“Well…” Dean swallows hard. If it were just him and Cas he wouldn’t hesitate, but they have Sam and Jess to consider and Henry too. 

“Of course we do!” 

Dean turns to see Jess hurrying forward with Henry on her hip. She brushes him and hands the boy off to his Uncle Cas.

Cas takes the boy without hesitation. 

Henry automatically wraps an arm around his Uncle’s neck and stares wide-eyed at the newcomers. 

“Hi.” Jess waves at Tim and Libby. “I’m Jess!” 

“Libby…Tim…” Sam chuckles and waves a hand. “My Wife.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you.” Jess smiles brightly. “Are you here to stay?”

Libby hesitates. “We weren’t sure if you had room?” 

“The second floor of the South wing is perfectly adequate.” Cas announces. 

“He means we’ve finished the renovations.” Dean clarifies. “There’s plenty of space and you could each have your own rooms.” 

Tim flashes a grin. “Cool.”

“I guess we could give it a try.” Libby gives her Brother an indulgent smile. 

“Wonderful!” Jess links her arm in Libby’s and sighs happily. “I can’t wait to have another female opinion in this house.”

Libby flicks a glance around. “A little too much manliness going on?” 

Jess barks a laugh. “You have no idea.”

Dean huffs and tugs on his Nephew’s bare foot. “What do you think Henry?” 

Henry smiles shyly at Libby and gives Tim a hopeful look. “Do you play horsey?” 

“Sure.” Tim readily agrees. 

Henry narrows his eyes. “Hide and Seek?” 

“Libby is better then me, but I’m pretty good.” Tim tells him. 

Henry sniffs. “My Uncle Cas is the Hide and Seek champ.” 

Tim raises an eyebrow.

Cas shrugs. “It is true.” 

Dean suppresses a chuckle. His lover has never quite gotten the hang of humble.

“Knights and Dragons?” Henry asks. 

“I’ve been known to.” Tim admits. “Haven’t played in a while though.” 

“I’m sure if you twisted his arm he’d play.” Libby chuckles. “I warn you though, he always wants to be the Dragon.” 

“Me too!” Henry squirms excitedly. 

Cas bends and sets the boy on his feet. 

Henry scurries over to Tim and grabs his hand. “Come on.” He tugs on the older boy. “I’ll show you my secret Dragon Lair.”

Tim laughs and the boys hurry down the drive toward Winchester House.

“They’ll be fine.” Jess tells Libby. “Henry’s Uncles built him a little dugout behind the house.” She huffs. “It’s dark and dank and perfectly safe.”

“Sounds like fun.” Libby smiles. “Tim hasn’t had any of that in a long time. Thank you.” 

“Are you kidding?” Jess waves a hand. “I can’t wait to have some backup with our boy. He wears us all out.” She laughs. “Plus in this madhouse of manly men what’s one more?”

“The more the merrier.” Dean grins. “Right?” 

Cas nods. 

Everyone turns to look at Sam.

Sam gives his Wife a soft smile and turns to Libby. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you all.” Libby gives them an exhausted smile. “So much.”

Jess blows her Husband a kiss and drags an obviously relieved Libby toward the house.

“Well…” Sam sighs. “That was unexpected.”

“Some of the best things in this life are unexpected?” Cas gives Dean a look. “Are they not?”

Dean sighs happily. “Damn right.” 

DONE 

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
